Total Drama, the Vacation
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: Chris has 24 brand new contestants going around the world for another million dollars! With the original 22 as interns, what craziness will ensue? Night one: The first night on the plane! With home sickness, air sickness, and romance in the air!
1. Application Sheet

**Yes, another Starring You. No, I am not giving up on Love is Unfair, TDI: Another Version, and Total Drama Accel. I just had some time freed in my schedule, and decided to start up a new story with it~**

**Just for a note: Total Drama, the Musical never happened in this fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama the Musical, nor do I own any of the characters thereof. They belong to Fresh TV and Cake Distribution.**

* * *

A familiar male stepped into the view of the camera, with a familiar backdrop behind him. The suave, raven-haired man was none other than the world renowned Chris McLean. The celebrity was known for being a figure skater, an actor, a producer, a director, and, most importantly, the sadistic host of one of the best reality series on television: Total Drama Island.

"Hey there, loyal viewers!" Chris exclaimed, grinning brightly. "I bet you're wondering… 'Where's season three? I thought we were going to see Total Drama, the Musical!'"

A scowl replaced the bright grin on the celebrity's face. He didn't like to remember what happened, not less talk about it. Sadly, this would be the only way to keep the Total Drama series up and going.

"Our twenty-two contestants finally found a loop-hole to the contract," Chris explained, grinning once again. "and, unfortunately, they do not have to participate in the series anymore.

"But, thanks to our lawyers, we can make them help us out in the challenges. Courtney and Heather are not the only one who can threaten to sue someone, you know."

Suddenly, the back-drop fell, showing that this was not the Camp Wawanakwa everyone was used to. A plane was unveiled, and it wasn't the clunker that was originally prepared for Total Drama, the Musical. It was a huge private jet, with the name Overworld Drama painted on its side.

"This plane," Chris exclaimed, with a sadistic smirk. "will take twenty-four lucky contestants across the globe to exotic lands in a quest for one million dollars! Niagara Falls! Australia! The Grand Canyon! Paris! Fort Worth, Texas! Walt Disney World! Not to mention, the many more we have in store for you! So, go to the website below, and click on the application PDF! Fill it out, and send it to the email address above! Are YOU ready for… Total! Drama! The Vacation?!"

As the cameras stopped rolling, Chris walked over to the twenty-three people he would be working with over the course of the next couple of months.

"I'm just sure that you guys are glad to be working with me."

The twenty-two TDI stars and Chef Hatchet mumbled both agreements and mumbles of despair as the host began to give them lists of areas they would be assigned in the competition.

"Pigeon Forge, Tennessee…" Noah stated, looking at his assignment. "Heh. My kind of challenge. With Cody and Harold? Joy…"

"Oh, yay!" Lindsay hopped up and down in glee. "Paris! …Texas or French? And who's Kaylee and Sammie?"

"Hollywood… Perfect!" Justin flashed a smile in amusement.

"Geoff and I get to go to Hawaii!" Bridgette exclaimed, in happiness.

"I just love Fort Worth!" Beth squealed, hopping up and down.

"Alaska… Joy. Plus, I have to go to Hollywood with Mr. Narcissist. Double joy." Heather sighed, in discontent.

"Nothing like Vegas." Duncan muttered, smirking. "At least I'm going with Courtney."

"Egypt!" Owen cheered and let out a woo-hoo. "Me and Izzy and some awesome sand!:

"Alright, alright!" Chris interrupted, crossing his arms. "The walls have ears!"

"What's your problem?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Izzy's still running from the RCMP." Chris explained, smirking slightly. "If you guys just blurt out the names of the places, we might have swarming RCMP agents. This airport may be bugged."

"They'll never get me alive!" the psycho red-head exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Any idea where to head then?" Harold asked, ignoring Izzy's outburst.

"Simple!" Chris beamed, before chuckling almost evilly. "We'll go to where the contestants will meet up with us… and also where the first challenge will be! …Oh, this is going to be so fun."

* * *

**Before I show you the sign up sheet, there is a couple of rules, if that is alright.**

**1. This is not required, but I would like it if you wouldn't post a character that you have posted on a lot of other Starring Yous. **

**2. Please, we do not need a million goths, a million musicians, or a million delinquents. Be creative! Go nuts with the stereotyping! We need antagonists! Nice guys and girls! Psychos! Flirts! Stereotypical hot teens! Homeschoolers! Know-it-alls! Athletes! Geeks! Preps! Go all out!**

**3. No special powers are allowed, AT ALL. This includes "abilities" such as talking to animals and telepathy/telekinesis. Now, your character CAN lie and say that they can, but they don't really have the power.**

**4. Eliminations will be chosen by voting. At the end of the challenge, there will be a vote to see who will be eliminated. I will put at the end of the chapter a summary of what the candidates for elimination did during the challenge.**

**5. You may have up to two characters, but they must be of opposite gender.**

**6. This is not first come, first serve. The most detailed characters will be chosen. I need eleven more guys and eleven more girls.**

**7. There will be days where the contestants will just get to hang around the place of the challenge. If that happens, the next day will be the real challenge. Call it… the only vacation they will really get in this competition.**

**8. There will be four teams of six, which will be determined in the second chapter.**

**Now, for the application forms!**

* * *

**Name: (Self explanatory. First and last, please.)**

**Nickname:**

**Prefers to be called:**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance: (Detailed. Try to put their height, hair style and color, eye color, and body build. Body builds can be average, curvy for girls/slender for guys, skinny, chubby, athletic, muscular, big chested-girls only, etc.)**

**Every day clothes: (PM me if you ever want them changed.)**

**Swim suit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Personality: (Detailed)**

**Quirks: (Odd things your character does)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobias: (What is their fear, and how do they react with it?)**

**Talents:**

**Weaknesses: (What are they not so good at?)**

**Family:**

**Biography: **

**Sexuality: (Straight, Gay/Lesbian, or Bisexual?)**

**Paired up?:**

**If so, with what kind of person?:**

**How do they act around their crush?:**

**Why Total Drama, the Vacation?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Other:**

* * *

**Now, for my characters' audition forms.**

**Name: Genesis Daniels**

**Nickname: N/A**

**Prefers to be called: Genesis**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The Geek Formally known as Popular**

**Appearance: Genesis is around five foot, four inches tall and is of Asian-American ethnicity. His spiky hair is dyed blond, and is spiked in several directions. His eyes are sea water blue, and are sometimes seen as partially green. His body build is average, as he isn't quite skinny or weak but is not big or muscular either. **

**Every day clothes: A blue and white striped shirt under a white hoodie, and blue jeans.**

**Swim suit: Blue swim trunks.**

**Pajamas: A blue night shirt and blue shorts.**

**Personality: Despite his looks, Genesis is very geeky. He is into manga and anime, and always carries around a manga book. He is also into technology and stuff, as well. Genesis is mostly cynical, sarcastic, and teasing, but can be nice when he tries. Genesis is the kind of guy to speak his mind, and to have things always go his way. He can be annoying at times, but there are a couple of times that he can be very serious.**

**Quirks: Genesis almost always has a book in his hand, mostly manga. He also has a love for ice cream, which is his favorite food of all time. When he's nervous, he's known to twiddle his thumbs. **

**Likes: Manga, technology, ice cream, cooking, annoying people, quiet dark places, flashlights**

**Dislikes: Loud people, annoying people, idiots, people who hate geeks, pistachio ice cream, short manga**

**Phobias: Water and Sharks. He will never get in deep water or in any area that may have sharks. He will just politely refuse to even do so.**

**Talents: Reciting poetry from Shakespeare and reciting manga quotes. Anything knowledge oriented.**

**Weaknesses: Swimming, athletic challenges**

**Family: A mother, a father, and a sister.**

**Biography: Genesis is the oldest child of his mother and father Ruth and Joshua Daniels. When he was nine, his younger sister, Revelation was born. In middle school, he was known as popular but as he moved into high school he began to be classified as a geek. He wants to join TDI to win money for his family, and to redeem himself.**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Paired up?: Sure**

**If so, what kind of person?: Someone who is outgoing and fun to be around. Someone that he can accept, and will accept him.**

**How do they act around their crush?: Genesis is usually shy and timid around his crush, but as he gets to know them he'll begin to flirt and tease.**

**Why Total Drama, the Vacation?: So he can win the money for his family.**

**Audition Tape:**

**Genesis is seen sitting on his bed and reading a manga book. He smirks slightly and motions for his sister, who is holding the camera, to begin rolling.**

"**Hey, I'm Genesis." the cynical manga geek stated, smirking. "Why should I be on Total Drama, the Vacation? I'm pretty useful, I'd say."**

"**Pretty annoying too."**

"**Coming from the most annoying child of all time." Genesis rolled his eyes at his younger sister. "Just… give me the camera."**

"**No!"**

"**Revy!"**

**Revy lets out a giggle and the camera fades to black.**

**Other: N/A**

* * *

**Name: Nikolette Shelley**

**Nickname: Nikki**

**Prefers to be called: Nikki**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Detective in Training**

**Appearance: Nikki is of average height, reaching up to five foot, seven inches. She has a fair complexion, without blemish. She has deep blue eyes, and short black hair. She tapes down her chest to fool people to believe that she is flat chested, while in reality, she is very well endowed.**

**Every day clothes: (PM me if you ever want them changed.) A white t-shirt under a black jacket. She also wears black jeans and a black taxi hat.**

**Swim suit: A blue bikini**

**Pajamas: A white t-shirt and black panties.**

**Personality: Nikki is one of the most stern and serious girls you would ever meet. She doesn't care about make up and fashion, as her number one love is police duties and detective duties. She speaks in a formal fashion, usually either calling someone by their last name, their full name, or just by mister or miss. She is clueless in the ways of girly things and romance, meaning she will confide in the closest girl she encounters for tips.**

**Quirks: Along with her formal speech patterns, she is known to carry a pop gun toy and a pair of handcuffs to try and silence fights. She also occasionally drinks black coffee.**

**Likes: Detective business, formal attires, battle plans, friendship to an extent, action**

**Dislikes: Goof-offs, people who don't take things seriously, wearing anything skimpy**

**Phobias: Robots. She usually gets nervous, and holds her pop gun up in self-defense.**

**Talents: She is an excellent marksman in both the form of archery and gun shooting.**

**Weaknesses: She is not very good at challenges that she believes are trivial.**

**Family: Both of her parents died in a car wreck. Her only immediate family is her grandfather.**

**Biography: Nikki was the tomboy of the Smith family. Up til she was twelve years old, she was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Soon after, they died in a car crash, leaving Nikki in the hands of her grandfather: a police chief. Ever since, she wanted to become both a detective and a police officer to regain order in Canada.**

**Sexuality: Bisexual, but leans towards guys.**

**Paired up?: Sure**

**If so, with what kind of person?: Someone she can have intellectual discussions with, or someone who is generally nice and kind.**

**How do they act around their crush?: About the same as usual, but she has a faint blush around her face.**

**Why Total Drama, the Vacation?: So she can use the million dollars to get her a scholarship and help the police department in her neighborhood.**

**Audition Tape:**

**Nikki is seen in a shooting gallery in the police department, unleashing a bow and arrow on several targets. She soon turns to face the camera and smiles lightly.**

"**I am junior detective, Nikolette Smith." the boyish looking girl stated. "But, you may call me Nikki. I want to join Total Drama, the Vacation so I may earn a scholarship and give some money back to the local police department."**

**She unleashes another arrow and tries to hit a target, but accidentally hit a police officer.**

"**Oh, crap!"**

**Other: N/A**

* * *

**So, send in your characters! We need eleven more guys and eleven more girls! Have fun with your application forms!**

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


	2. List of Contestants and Theme Song

**Thank you all so very much for your awesome characters! Each character was unique in their own way, and I enjoyed reading about them! Sadly, I only could pick twenty-four competitors… If you weren't picked, it's nothing personal. There was forty-two or so reviewers in all: around twenty-five being female characters and seventeen or so being male. But only twelve males and twelve females could be picked. Even if you aren't picked, please stick around! Be a voter to decide who goes home each challenge and root for your favorite contestant! **

**Alright… Time for the moment of truth… Back in TDI, the contestants were Campers. In TDA, they are Castmates. But this time, they are Tourists. Let us meet our twenty-four tourists vying for one million dollars!**

* * *

**The Girls, in no particular order**

**Name: Aila Mayflower Fury**

**Stereotype: The Pervert**

**Creator: Marinka-ko-Shikara**

**-**

**Name: Giana Marie**

**Stereotype: The Tomboy**

**Creator: fopgirl234**

**-**

**Name: Rebecca "Becca" Barrett**

**Stereotype: The Queen Bee**

**Creator: The Flying Red Panda**

**-**

**Name: Laura "Lulu" Zobel Cummings**

**Stereotype: The Social Butterfly**

**Creator: Angelcandy55**

**-**

**Name: Candice Kane**

**Stereotype: The Ex-Whore**

**Creator: Frank15**

**-**

**Name: Kylie Andrews**

**Stereotype: The Swimmer**

**Creator: Isabella Kelly**

**-**

**Name: Melanie "Mel" Parker**

**Stereotype: The Cocky Rockstar**

**Creator: GoThIc FaIrY GIrL**

**-**

**Name: Caitlyn Angel Smith**

**Stereotype: The Wedding Planner**

**Creator: Noire Ballerina**

**-**

**Name: Chloe "Lady Lo" DeWitt**

**Stereotype: Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass**

**Creator: CamperThirteen**

**-**

**Name: Margaret/Lunesta "Meggie/Luna" Amelia Dividere**

**Stereotype: The Split Personality Weirdo**

**Creator: Jynxite**

**-**

**Name: Genevieve "Jen" O'Rilley**

**Stereotype: The Entertainer (AKA The Magician)**

**Creator: Crystal Black Scales**

**-**

**Name: Nicolette "Nikki" Shelley**

**Stereotype: The Detective-in-Training**

**Creator: HouroftheRaven**

**

* * *

**

**The Guys, in no particular order**

**Name: Douglas "Doug" Bryant**

**Stereotype: The Drama King (Or Antagonist)**

**Creator: Sergeant Marshall**

**-**

**Name: Andrew "Fort" Fortsto**

**Stereotype: The Prodigy Child**

**Creator: Crockolot**

**-**

**Name: Terry "Fox" Morgan**

**Stereotype: The Delinquent/The Bad Boy**

**Creator: Happyfan13**

**-**

**Name: Arthur Extralucide**

**Stereotype: The Fake Psychic**

**Creator: Skull and Bone**

**-**

**Name: Ted "Teddy" Bridge**

**Stereotype: The Large, Weird, Man-Bear**

**Creator: Kunnaki**

**-**

**Name: Fuego Casbeen**

**Stereotype: The Insane Pyromaniac**

**Creator: The Pink Rabbit**

**-**

**Name: Jacob Pierce**

**Stereotype: The Funny/Confusing Guy**

**Creator: Epic-Blob**

**-**

**Name: Ke'Andre Allen**

**Stereotype: The Womanizer with a Heart**

**Creator: Indignation**

**-**

**Name: Bren Tenkage**

**Stereotype: The Calm Martial Artist**

**Creator: Bren Tenkage**

**-**

**Name: Noel Parks**

**Stereotype: The Overly Dramatic Actor**

**Creator: Taangy**

**-**

**Name: Genesis Daniels**

**Stereotype: The Geek Formerly Known as Popular**

**Creator: HouroftheRaven**

**-**

**Name: Jethro Holliday**

**Stereotype: The Farm Boy**

**Creator: TitanWolf**

**

* * *

**

**There you go! The twenty-four contestants to be competing around the globe in… Total! Drama! The Vacation! But, we're not ending here… As a sneak peak for Total Drama, the Vacation… Here is the theme song! A note for the future… The theme song will be posted at the beginning of every new day but only the clips in the chorus will be shown. Why? Because the chorus will be a clip show preview type addition that will change every "day" in the competition. I guess it's because I've been watching too much of Tales of the Abyss? They do the same thing… Anyways. For this theme song preview, however, it will be the same as the first episode's clips. Got it? Good.**

**Now, with no further adieu: The theme song to Total Drama, the Vacation!**

* * *

(The opening music plays as per usual in the Total Drama series, showing a quick rundown of the original twenty-two contestants, Chris, and Chef.)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine, (The camera switches to the inside of the Overworld Drama Private Jet. In the "living area", Angel is seen drawing a wedding dress while Arthur is reading Fox's palms for a psychic reading.)

You guys are on my mind! (Nearby, Noel and Becca are seen arguing, with Becca throwing a couple of books at the actor. Noel is seen dancing to avoid them.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, (The camera zooms outside to show the mountain of Pike's Peak in Colorado. Chloe and Meggie are seen standing with Doug, who is buffing his finger nails.)

And I think the answer is plain to see, (Meggie quickly switches to Luna and pulls out a knife, causing Doug to run. The red-haired drama king runs by Angel and Ke'Andre, with Ke'Andre hitting on Angel.)

I wanna be famous! (Ke'Andre is seen running to flirt with Luna, while Doug hides behind Jethro.)

I wanna live close to the sun, (The camera switches to Jacob, who is seen in a Matador's Arena in Spain. He is seen tricking a bull to run into the stands.)

So, pack your bags 'cause I've already won! (When the bull runs into the stands, Genesis, Lulu, and Aila fall onto its back, causing it to dash, once again.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way, (The bull continues to run, showing that Genesis is panicked, Lulu is smiling lightly, and Aila is raising her hands in the air in excitement. The camera quickly switches to Hawaii.)

I'll get there one day, (Fort and Fox are seen surfing, while watching Candice on the beach. The two accidentally fall off of their boards, causing Jen and Kylie, who were swimming nearby to laugh.)

Because I wanna be famous! (The camera switches back to the inside of the plane to some kind of viewing room. Fuego is seen flicking his lighter on and off beside of the screen, Teddy is playing with Nikki's handcuffs while Nikki looks indifferent, and Mel and Giana are fighting with Mel holding Giana's skateboard. The camera finally zooms into the screen, starting the clip show.)

Nananananana Nanana Nananananana (The clip show begins, showing quick flashes of each character appearing on Wawanakwa's docks in this order: Chloe, Jethro, Nikki, Teddy, Lulu, Fox, Kylie, Fuego, Candice, Arthur, Giana, Genesis, Becca, Doug, Jen, Jacob, Mel, Bren, Aila, Fort, Meggie, Noel, Angel, and Ke'Andre.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Arthur is seen trying to read Aila's palms with Noel watching; Fort is seen in the confessional with a slightly scared look on his face; Candice, Angel, and Chloe are seen on the beach looking for something; Bren, Doug, and Teddy are seen surrounding Chris, with the host having a scared expression on his face)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Genesis is seen in a slap-fight with Aila; Luna is smirking deviously in the confessional booth; Giana and Fox are seen conversing, with Mel rolling her eyes at the two; Fuego is seen spreading his arms apart in joy, accidentally slapping Becca on the forehead.)

(As the whistling closes the song, the camera zooms out of the screen, showing all twenty-four contestants sitting in metal chairs, facing Chris McLean. A sign flashes overhead that reads: Total Drama, the Vacation.)

* * *

**There you go! Not the best preview ever, but hopefully good enough for now. I have just started the first chapter, just to let you guys know. It will hopefully be up sometime this week.**

**Have a rocking "Vacation"!**

**~Raven**


	3. Day 1, part 1: Twentyfour the Win

**Alright! *pumps fist in the air* Let's get this party started! The first chapter to Total Drama, the Vacation! Before we begin… let me explain a couple of things.**

**Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing. Thank you for the awesome characters, and thank you to the people who didn't get in but still said that they would read this. Secondly, the pairings will be unveiled as the story progresses, as I paired the characters up based on the application form line that said "What kind of person to be paired with?" or something like that. But I will tell you this, Aila and Doug will not be paired with anyone. **

**Thirdly, the theme song will not be seen in this Day. It will be seen in day two and onwards, however.**

**Fourthly, there's some slight Twilight bashing… But nothing too serious. Don't kill me! -dash-**

**Rating Warning- This story is rated T for several reasons. There is some bad language, but do not expect too much over D's, A's, H's. There are some sexual references and perversion, mainly from two certain Tourists. *cough*Ke'AndreAndAila*cough* There may be other sources later, but we'll see. There will be violence, of course, since this IS Total Drama. Nothing above the normal Total Drama series in terms of violence, although. **

**Pairing warning- The pairings for the original 22 are mostly the same in this fanfiction, except for DunCourt is now a love triangle with Lindsay involved; there's an Ezzy relationship (Ezekiel/Izzy), and also the addition of a Noah/Heather relationship.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TDI, TDA, or TDtM. Nor do I own any of these characters, except for Genesis and Nikki. Chris, Chef, and the original 22 contestants belong to Fresh TV and Cake entertainment while the new competitors belong to their creators. Thank you.**

**And now… On with the show!**

* * *

**Day 1, part 1: Twenty-Four the Win**

The brilliant sunrise shone across the beautiful Canadian terrain. As scheduled, the cameras had begun rolling at six in the morning, and the famous celebrity known as Chris McLean had stepped onto the famous Camp Wawanakwa's Dock of Shame. Although, he was not wearing the outfit that everyone was accustomed to. Instead of his usual blue jacket, he was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt. On top of his dark black hair was a pair of blue sunglasses with rhimestones on the sides.

"Greetings viewers of Total Drama!" the host exclaimed, grinning at the camera. "Welcome to the third season of the hit phenomenon of Total Drama: Total Drama, the Vacation!

"As you all know, twenty-four contestants will be traveling the globe while competing for one million dollars! But, you will also be seeing the original twenty-two working on this season! Loads of fan service, isn't it?"

The rugged twenty-six year old took a couple of steps to the right and crossed his arms. "I know you all are raring to go, so how about we just roll the theme song and start introducing our twenty-four new freaks? Good? Good. Right here! On Total! Drama! The Vacation!"

After the theme song had ended, the cameras were back on Chris McLean, who was talking to one of the former contestants. It was Izzy, who was one of the twenty-two returning contestants who would be working on this season.

"Are you sure?" the host asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Izzy's sure!" the red-head nodded. "The new guys were all like, 'Why did you make us ride this thing at three in the morning?'! They were all like 'rawr!' So, Beth let them sleep a little longer. According to Mr. Fuzzy, the intern, they are waking up right now and heading towards the island!"

"Good." Chris grinned at the teenager. "…The guy's name is Phil, Izzy."

"Mr. Fuzzy is better."

"Are all twenty-two of you guys here?"

"Yep!" Izzy nodded vivaciously and confirmed the situation to the host. "Mr. Grumpy is too!"

"Chef?" Chris asked, chuckling.

"Like, duh!"

As Izzy ran off to join the other twenty-one contestants in a "secret hiding place", Chris turned to the cameras and flashed his trademark grin.

"It's finally time to get going!" he announced, happily. "Are you ready to meet our twenty-four Tourists?"

A few seconds passed after Chris uttered the rhetorical question. A boat's horn resounded in the quiet, early morning atmosphere. As in tradition of Total Drama, the first contestant was standing on the deck of the boat for all of the viewing world to see.

The girl had reddish-blonde hair, fashioned in a messy bun; and to top it off, a tiara rested on top of her head. With a model like body frame, pale skin, blue eyes, and an almost clueless look on her face, she gave an elegant wave to Chris McLean. She was wearing a light blue tank-top with a ribbon underneath her chest, white mini-shorts, and light-blue shoes with ribbons on the tips.

"Ahem!"

The host grumbled as he trudged down the docks to extend a hand to the girl. She smiled in return, taking his hand and stepping off of the boat.

"Welcome aboard, Chloe!" Chris introduced the first contestant to the viewers watching at home.

"Call me M'Lady," she corrected him, as her luggage was thrown onto the docks. "or Lady Lo."

"We'll go with Lady Lo."

"Fine by me." Chloe smiled and shrugged before pulling a can of disinfectant from her luggage. The contestant then proceeded to spray the area, causing Chris to have a coughing fit.

"What was that for?!"

"Nice and fresh." a clueless smile crossed the girl's face as she placed the disinfectant back in her bags. "Royalty deserves as such."

Chris glared at the girl for a couple of seconds before noticing that the next boat was dropping off the second contestant. His trademark grin appeared on his face, yet again.

"Here's tourist number two, straight from Frytown, Missouri… Jethro!"

The second contestant cheered as he exited his boat. He was a pretty tall guy, and was quite muscular to boot. His hair was brown in color and short in style, while his eyes were a bright shade of blue. He was wearing a blue flannel sleeveless shirt, blue jeans that were worn-out from work, and black boots.

"Howdy, Chris!" the farm boy greeted the host of the show, obviously glad to be there.

"I see that you're excited." Chris smirked at the slightly taller male.

"Yup! I want to see the world before I take over the family farm."

"You own a farm?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Jethro nodded a couple of times and grinned. "You know anything about farms?"

"Uh, no." the girl replied, shaking her head. "I'm _royalty. _We do not work on farms."

"That's too bad," Jethro stated, smirking. "because it's a whole barrel o' fun!"

"Alright!" Chris interrupted, scowling at the two teenagers. "You guys are wasting my camera time!"

The "royal" girl and the farm boy rose eyebrows at the host who muttered something under his breath about damn teenagers. As he continued to mumble to himself, the third boat began to sail into view.

On the deck was an androgynous figure, with short black hair that was partially covered by a blue cabbie hat. The figure was also wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Another guy!" Chloe stated, smiling. "Another pauper in my kingdom."

"I don't reckon much about that," Jethro smirked at the girl. "but I may have my first guy to pal around with!"

"Um, guys." Chris interrupted, with an almost embarrassed grin. "That's a girl."

As the girl walked onto the docks, Jethro turned red in embarrassment while Chloe soon apologized a couple of times. The girl smirked, and in a small, almost shy voice she introduced herself.

"My name is junior detective agent Nikolette Shelley. But, for casualty's sake, you may call me Nikki."

"A junior detective!" Chloe exclaimed, smiling. "So prestigious! Not as prestigious as my ranking, but--"

"Honored to meet you." Jethro interrupted Chloe and smirked at the third contestant.

"Don't interrupt royalty! It's rude!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"Call me M'lady."

An uneasy smile crossed Jethro's face as he called the first contestant the aforementioned title. Nikki let out a small chuckle under her breath.

"It will be a pleasure to compete with you all." she stated, smirking.

"Oh, come on," Chris breathed, irritated. "Where's the drama?!"

"It is very unnecessary to produce drama where drama shouldn't be produced."

"Wow," Jethro mused, blinking. "that was like some kinda deep, gal."

"Th-thank you." Nikki stammered, smiling lightly.

A few seconds passed until the fourth boat's horn pierced through the semi-quiet atmosphere. The fourth contestant gave a happy grin as he stumbled off of the boat and onto the docks, luggage in hand. The guy was large in posture, rivaling DJ in the height department. With red and wavy hair and a muscular body, the newest contestant smiled lightly at his new rivals.

"Hi." he greeted, as he walked down the docks.

"This is Teddy," Chris explained, which caused the new guy to flash red at the thought of the nickname.

"Greetings, young Teddy!" Chloe greeted in an elegant tone of voice.

"Is she royalty or something?" Nikki asked Jethro, raising an eyebrow.

"I reckon." Jethro replied before taking a good look at the new guy. One thing about Teddy sent a shock of fear to run up and down his spine. Teddy resembled a real live bear.

"Aww, Jethro's so happy to the point of being pale!" Chloe pointed out, smiling cluelessly.

"I really don't think that's it." Chris grinned, knowing that bears was Jethro's mortal fear.

The farm boy was completely frozen in fear at the sight of Teddy. The taller teen cocked his head in confusion.

"Is…is it about my height?" Teddy asked, timidly.

"Not necessarily." Chris explained, his trademark grin plastered on his face. "He's scared of bears."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the usually bright teen replied, widening his eyes. "I'm no bear!"

"Calm down." Nikki warned, turning to the farm hand. "You're overreacting."

A few quick breaths erupted from Jethro's mouth as his muscles began to relax once more. He gave a "thank you" to Nikki before uttering a sorry to Teddy.

"Sorry about that, guy."

"Please, call me Teddy. It's alright."

"Just one more word…"

During the commotion, the fifth contestant had arrived on the island. Her hazel brown eyes, which were covered by eyeliner, were transfixed on her cell phone, as her nimble fingers pressed key after key. Her hair was dirty blond, with layers around her face, while it was moderately choppy in the back. She was very… erm, well-endowed in her chestal region, to say the least. She was wearing a tight-fitting white juicy couture shirt, silver skinny jeans, and black converse.

"While we were having a _bear _of a time…" Chris began, which earned him some glares from Teddy, Jethro, and Nikki. "…our newest contestant arrived on the island. This is Laura!"

"Call me Lulu," she explained before gasping in surprise. "What happened?! The service! It's gone!"

"Did you really think there would be service in the middle of nowhere?" Chris asked, smirking at the girl.

Lulu sighed as she slipped her cell phone into her pocket, for now. She quickly smiled at her fellow contestants.

"Hi!" an out-going smile crossed her face. "It's so nice to meet you guys! Wait… let me guess… Chloe, Jethro, Nikki, and Teddy, right?"

"How did you know?" Nikki asked, in surprise.

"I don't know about you guys," Chloe stated, lifting her nose in the air, slightly. "but as royalty, I am very well known."

"I'm not sure if I believe you…" Teddy muttered, but smiled nevertheless.

"I read it off the Total Drama, the Vacation site while I still had service on my cell!" the girl explained, jumping up and down in joy. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Jethro and Teddy cleared their throats and whistled innocently at the display. Chloe just smiled without a care in the world, while Nikki slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"…They are guys, alright." she stated, sighing. "Watching a display of bouncing--"

The detective was cut-off by the sound of the sixth boat's horn blaring, as it dropped off the next contestant on the docks. The guy walked towards them, smirking smugly. His ocean blue eyes settled on the three girls, which was followed by him moving a hand through his short dirty-blonde-hair. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, which was doing it's job in showing muscles, and blue jeans. He had three tattoos: one of a fox, one of an angel of death, and one of the grim reaper.

"Fox!" Chris exclaimed, grinning. "Welcome aboard!"

Fox walked right by him, and gave the two other guys a couple of high-fives, before uttering his first words for the whole contest.

"Awesome, we have some girls here, already."

"Wait… are you Ke'Andre?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. "…Womanizer or delinquent?"

"No," the guy replied, shaking his head. "I'm the delinquent."

"Ah, so I was right." Chris grinned, nodding. "You _are_ Fox."

"In the flesh." the teen replied, smirking. "So, we have Miss Elegant, Miss Boyish, and Miss Plentiful. Nice."

"…Which one's which?" Chloe asked, turning to Nikki and Lulu. Lulu shrugged, while Nikki slapped her forehead and muttered something under her breath about hating delinquents.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" Chris interrupted, grinning. "The camera's starting to drift off of me."

"You could use a dose of humility, guy." Jethro reminded, crossing his arms. "Go work out in the fields in the dead of summer, and you'll enjoy what you have."

Before Chris could retaliate, the next contestant stepped onto the docks. The girl had a swimmer's body build, light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She dashed over to the other contestants, showing that she was obviously a very athletic girl. She was wearing a white strapless shirt under an unzipped blue zip-up shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and light brown flip flops.

"Kylie!" Chris greeted the swimmer as she traveled the dock. "Welcome to the vacation, bra!"

"Thanks!" Kylie replied, smiling brightly. "It's so awesome to be here! Hi, guys! I can't wait to battle with and against you guys!"

"It's great to meet you." Teddy was the first one to reply, flashing a smile of his own.

"Likewise!"

As Kylie joined the group, the next person arrived at the island, chanting the word "Fuego" over and over in excitement. He was a pretty tall and muscular guy, rivaling Teddy and Jethro in both areas, with shaggy black hair that fell down to his chin. His eyes were an unnatural red color, obviously thanks to contacts. His skin was lightly tanned, and there was the slightest bit of stubble on his chin.

"Welcome aboard, Fuego!"

"Fuego, Fuego, Fuego!" the teenager continued to chant as he ran over to the others, flicking a lighter in his right hand.

"Let me guess," Lulu mused, smiling at the newcomer. "You're a pyro."

"Of course!" Fuego beamed and nodded a few times. "Fire is awesome, dudette! My name means fire in Spanish, you know."

"Muy caliente, right?" Kylie asked, tapping into her great knowledge for a reasonable word to describe him.

"What does that mean?" Teddy asked, looking down at the girl.

"It means 'very hot' or 'much heat'." the swimmer replied, smiling. "…I think."

"You ever seen a forest fire, guy?" Jethro asked, grinning.

"Dude," Fuego had a semi-serious look on his face. "I've _started_ forest fires before."

"Great." Fox muttered under his breath. "The island's going to burn down."

"You have the wrong new season of TDI there, buddy." Chris joked, smirking.

"What?"

"…Oh look! It's Candice!"

Everyone turned to the docks to see the newest girl, but the guys looked just a few seconds longer… Okay, maybe a few minutes longer. The girl had straight, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She was very curvy, to say the least, and her breasts rivaled Lulu's in size. It didn't help much that she was wearing a bikini top, either. Along with the aforementioned swimsuit top, she was wearing baggy jean shorts, and pink flip-flops.

"Hey, guys!" the girl greeted, with a friendly smile. "I'm so glad to be here!"

Most of the guys almost had to avert their eyes to even say hello to her face, while most of the girls looked just a little annoyed with it (except for Nikki and Lulu).

"Not as much as we--" Chris cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "_They _are."

As Candice's eyes scanned her competition, she looked a little down-hearted at the looks on the girls' faces. She walked over to stand between Nikki and Lulu, which the latter smiled and began to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Lulu!" she extended her hand, happily. "So nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Candice's face brightened up almost instantly, as she shook the outgoing girl's hand.

As Nikki tipped her hat in greeting to the new girl, the next boat blared its horn, signaling the arrival of the next contestant. The neatly combed raven-haired guy was almost six feet tall, with an athletic body to boot. His skin looked very soft to the touch, and his emerald eyes were very bright, to say the least. He was wearing a black hoodie that read, "Ninjas Stole my Homework".

"Here's our psychic contestant," Chris began, trying to build excitement. "…Arthur! What's up, man?"

"The sky." Arthur replied, matter-of-factly.

An almost blank expression crossed Chris's face. "Oh great. Another Ezekiel."

"Oh!" Arthur finally realized what Chris meant. "You meant to ask how I was! I'm fine, thanks."

"You don't understand slang?" Candice asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ain't that something that everyone knows about?"

"I wouldn't go that far, missy." Jethro warned, smirking slightly. "I hardly know the expressioners that people use either."

"…'Expressioner'?" Teddy asked, stifling a chuckle. "Even I know that that's not a word."

"So, are you really a psychic?" Chloe asked, strutting towards him. "Will you read M'Lady's fortune?"

"Sure!" Arthur grinned, as Chloe extended her hand. He run his hand over it a couple of times, as if he was reading his palm. His eyes studied the surroundings, before a smile appeared on his face.

"I see… That you might or might not be royalty?"

"Close enough!" Chloe smiled, pulling her hand back. "Just leave off the might not."

"She's not royalty, is she?" Candice whispered to the other contestants, smiling slightly.

"I heard that!"

"Let's move on, shall we?" Chris asked, smirking at the group of teens. "Here comes G-dog!"

A girl on a skateboard sailed in the air and scored a clean landing on the docks. She smirked, as she kick-flipped her board into her arms. Her layered black hair waved in the wind, complementing her brown eyes, and the sun shone down on the tomboy's white skin. Her body tone was a mix of skinny and curvy, plus her large chest; which didn't seem quite as large as Lulu's or Candice's. She was wearing a black tank-top, dark green jeans, and black shoes.

"Just call me Giana." the girl replied, smirking, as she joined the contestants on the other side of the docks.

"Nice moves." Fox smirked, as the girl neared him and Teddy. "You got game."

"Heh, thanks." Giana replied to the delinquent, as she stood beside of him. "You skate?"

"Nah," Fox shook his head, still smirking. "but I've watched it."

"Swimming, skating, and running." Kylie mused, tapping her lip. "I wonder what's next."

Chris looked in the horizon, noticing the next boat dropping the next contestant off. A grin played on his lips. Someone to annoy. "What's next? A high-tier teen fallen from the high throne. Just like Heather." A bang was heard from the mess hall when Heather's name was mentioned, and the new contestant just yelled out an annoyed, "I heard that!"

The guy was one of the shorter guys around, reaching at five foot, four inches. He was Asian-American in ethnicity, with blue contacts in his eyes, much like Fuego's red contacts. His hair looked like it had been attacked by hair gel and hair dye, as it was a dyed blonde and was sticking out in several directions. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt under a white hoodie, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes; he also was carrying the latest volume of the One Piece manga in his right hand.

"Genesis!" Chris greeted, flashing a smile. "How was the fall from grace, hair gel?"

"You're one to talk about hair gel." Genesis retaliated, smirking. "You reek of the stuff."

A scowl crossed Chris McLean's face. "Just get over there with the others, Exodus."

The Asian teen just shrugged and responded by reminding Chris that his name was Genesis, as he walked over to the other contestants. "What's up?"

"What's your stereotype?" Fox asked, smirking. "Geek?"

"…Shut up." Genesis uttered icily at the delinquent.

"Don't be so hard on him!" Lulu stated, glaring at Fox for a second. "I'm Lulu!"

"Nice to meet'cha." Genesis replied, smiling slightly. "Wow, we're a motley crew, aren't we?"

"You said it!" Candice nodded a couple of times, before noticing that some people were staring at her again. "What?"

"You do know that your pants are inside out, right?" Fuego asked, grinning. "I've done that before! No worries. …Oh, yeah, my lighter!" As soon as Fuego had mentioned it, he was back to flicking his lighter on and off, and chuckling slightly.

Candice looked a little embarrassed as she noticed that, indeed, her pants were inside out. She made herself a mental note that she would fix it later.

"Enough of the Boring and the Beautiful!" Chris was obviously annoyed that the attention was on the campers, instead of himself. "Next up, we have Becca!"

The next contestant had a "queen bee" air about her. Her skin was spray tanned, obviously meaning that her real skin color was white. Her figure was beautifully proportioned, and her mix of violet blue eyes were beautiful, as well. Like Genesis, her hair was dyed blonde, but it was straight and just below her shoulders with choppy layers. She was wearing a green tank top, a ripped jean skirt, a Tiffany necklace, a green headband, and green heels. As she strutted across the docks, a very familiar smile crossed her face.

"Hey, Chris." she greeted, smirking. "Hey, adversaries."

"Heheh… Adversaries…" Fuego chuckled, grinning. "Kind of a funny word. Adversaries… Adversaries… Adversaries!"

"It _is_ kinda funny, ain't it?" Jethro added, nodding a couple of times.

"Kind of!" Lulu smiled and nodded as well.

"Knock it off!" Becca exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "It's not that funny."

"I think you could use a hug." Lulu countered, still smiling. "Everyone could use hugs."

"Are you sure that you're not related to Owen?" Chris joked, before a serious look crossed his face. "Now. Back to me."

"Not much to talk about there."

"Shut up, Fox!"

"Ain't we a beautiful family?" Candice cooed, teasingly.

"More like a dysfunctional family." Giana added, smirking.

"…Yeah. That's more like it."

"Alright, you two!" Chris interrupted, glaring at the two girls. "Here's our next competitor: Doug!"

"Thank you for the introduction, Chris. Be a darling and tell my little 'rivals' that they are all going to go home crying."

"Do _not _call me darling. **Ever.**"

The newest teenager just smirked, picked up his luggage, and walked towards the other contestants. He was skinny in his body build, with short red hair, and bright green eyes. He was dressed in a dazzling manner, with a golden jacket over a silver shirt, completed with bronze khakis.

"So, Doug, how do--"

"Hey, Hannah, sweetie!" Doug interrupted, waving at the camera. "I miss you! I'm so going to win this thing!"

"Another thing," Chris narrowed his eyes at the red-haired teenager. "do not interrupt me. **Ever.**"

"Well, you certainly are nastier in person."

"Um… what's with your accent?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not know what you're talking about, home dog." Doug retaliated, in his valley girl accent.

"I've seen it all now." a smirk crossed Genesis's face. "Forget about valley girl. We have a valley boy on our hands."

"Shut it, hair gel!"

"See?" Chris had an amused look on his face as he began to gloat to the Asian teen.

"Shut up, Chris!"

"Silence on the island!" Chloe exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Lady Lo is tired of her pheasants fighting with each other!"

"You mean 'peasants'." Becca corrected, rolling her eyes.

"That too!"

"Will you guys stop?!" Chris was getting even more irritated. "We're wasting m-- _our _precious camera time."

The island fell silent for a second, until a boat reached the docks. Queerly, it just signaled a honk and chugged off in the same direction the other boats went when they dropped off a contestant.

Suddenly, an explosion resounded and a cloud of dust covered the end of the docks!

"Behold! It is I, Genevieve O'Riley! But, you may call me Jen! …If you'd like!"

As the dust cleared, a teenaged girl was standing on the docks with a bright smile on her face. She was probably the shortest person to arrive on the island yet, at an even five foot. Her hair was titanium red in color, and was tied into two waist-length high-side ponytails; while her eyes were a mixture of blue and green. She was a skinny girl, but seemed to have a little muscle on her as well. She was wearing a white tank-top under a pinstripe light-blue jacket, black skinny jeans, and red converse.

"Hey, miss magic!" Chris greeted, flashing his smile once more.

"Chris McLean!" a smirk appeared on the magician's face as she pulled out her deck of cards. "Pick a card! Any card!"

Chris shrugged and complied, thinking it was all in plain fun. Unfortunately, when he placed a finger on the Queen of Hearts, he received an electric shock.

"Haha, joy buzzer!" Jen giggled, showing that she placed joy buzzers on the back of a few cards.

"Damn it!" Chris shook his hands in annoyance and whined in pain. "What did you do that for?"

Jen just shrugged. "I felt like pranking somebody."

"Between you and the psychic kid, I'm not sure who's worse."

"A psychic?" the magician echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Who's the psychic?"

"I am." Arthur stated, raising his hand. "Arthur Extralucide, at your service."

"Sweet!" the outgoing girl grinned, dashing over to the others. "Psychics are the cousins of magicians, you know."

"Since when?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that clowns were the cousins of magicians."

"Do not say that word."

"Magician?"

"No, clown!" Jen narrowed her eyes at the delinquents. "I hate them!"

"Scared of them." Chris corrected, in a sing-song voice.

"Joy buzzer." Jen retaliated in a sing-song voice of her own.

"I am, like, so glad to see that you guys are getting along." Doug stated, rolling his eyes. "So wonderful."

"Do you do that on purpose?" Giana asked, smirking at the skinny red-head. "Or do you always sound retarded?"

"That is, like, so expected of a charlatan!"

"That's it!"

Giana began to make a dash at Doug, who cringed in retaliation. Before she could get much further, she was held back by Nikki, Fuego, and Teddy.

"He's not worth it." Nikki warned, struggling to hold the skater back.

"Yes," Teddy added, nodding. "Calm down."

"Ooh, fire!"

Indeed, Fuego had accidentally set Teddy's shirt on-fire, causing Teddy to let Giana go in fear. Giana, Nikki, and Fuego fell to the ground, showing that Teddy was doing most of the work in holding Giana back. After several seconds of stop, drop, and roll, the fire was finally put out.

"That was funny!" Jen exclaimed, grinning at the sight. "Do it again!"

"Yeah, do it again!" A new teenager exclaimed, holding his sides in laughter.

All heads were turned towards the boy with the shaggy, medium-length dark brown hair and the deep green eyes.. The fair skinned teen was slender, but border-line towards being muscular. He was wearing an unzipped green hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white Nike shoes with a splash of green on them.

"Didn't see you there, Jacob!" Chris chuckled at the new guy.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Jacob just happily nodded and walked over to the other contestants, luggage in hand.

Jacob noticed an empty spot beside Candice, shrugged, and walked over to the bikini-clad girl.

"Hey, I'm Jacob!" the outgoing teen looked Candice right in the face.

"I'm Candice." she smiled, a little taken aback that a boy would actually look her straight in the face, instead of looking in another place.

"This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

"Should be!" Kylie interrupted, smiling as well.

"As fun as a chipped molar." Genesis stated, while reading his manga. "Oh, Brook. You gentlemanly skeleton, you."

"What kind of book is that?" Chloe asked, whispering to Becca.

"How should I know?"

"Oh, hey new girl!" Jacob exclaimed, waving at the next person who arrived at the docks.

The first thing that the group noticed about the next contestant was the guitar case she was carrying along with her luggage. The dark blue eyed girl's hair was black, and fixated in the form of a pixie crop with a side fringe that covered her left eye. She seemed pretty skinny, but like Jen, she had an athletic side as well. She was wearing a black string shirt with slits on it over a blue undershirt, black skinny jeans, a black waistcoat, and black heels.

"It's Melanie!" Chris introduced the girl.

"It's Mel." the girl responded with a thick, British accent.

"Fine. Mel." Chris obviously did not like to be corrected.

"The money is mine." Mel stated, cockily. "You ready to lose?"

"Um, actually, I'm going to win." Teddy asked, in a slightly timid tone of voice.

"No way. You're going down, hon."

"Good neighbors, you all are." Chris chortled at the group.

"We're in the hood?" Candice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not, like, see a Blood, nor do I see a Crypt." Doug retorted, rolling his eyes.

"My mortal enemies." Nikki's shy persona disappeared for a second as narrowed her eyes. "They're going down."

"Wait, what's a Blood and a Crypt?" Fuego snapped out of his own little world. "Are we talking about vampires?"

"We'll explain later, Fuego." Chris smacked his forehead, and sighed.

"At least no one said Twilight." Jethro shrugged, before covering his mouth. "Oh, dang."

"And so," Mel began, smirking. "millions of Twilight fan girls are screaming and cheering at home."

Once again, Chris made a narcissistic comment so the attention could be turned towards him, yet again. Unfortunately for him, the next boat had arrived, bringing all attention to the next teenaged guy, who looked very calm and peaceful. He was the third tallest contestant in the competition (just a little shorter than Jethro and Teddy), with a mixture of average and muscular body type. His black hair was tied in a ponytail, and his brown eyes were peaceful. He was wearing a black hoodie, tan cargo pants, and black hiking shoes.

"Welcome aboard--"

"Hey, I'm Bren." the calm figure introduced himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to not interrupt me?"

"Oh, sorry man."

"Welcome aboard, commoner!" Chloe greeted Bren, with a quaint smile.

"Um, what?" Bren blinked, confusedly.

"Avoid asking." Fox added, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Apologize to M'Lady!"

"I will… maybe."

"Heh, this sounds like it's going to be fun." Bren mused, smiling at the group in front of him.

"Wow, he's quite amicable." Kylie stated, crossing her arms while smiling.

"In English, Fish Girl." Doug spat at the swimmer.

"He's nice. Something that you would never know."

"BURN!" Fuego exclaimed, laughing almost insanely.

"Burn?" Arthur blinked a couple of times. "I didn't see any fire."

"We'll explain later." Lulu replied, nodding to the psychic.

"Chris? Chris? Chris?"

The host just face palmed and sighed at the person who was calling his name. Why was he stuck with this bunch of crazies? "What, Fuego?"

"How many more people do we need to get started?"

"Well, there's eighteen here now," Chris pondered, tapping his chin. "so just six more. Oh, wait! Five more! Here comes our next contestant!"

The mentioned contestant began walking up the docks with a lazy grin on her face. She had her luggage in one hand, and a bag of nachos in the other. She was one of the two shortest contestants there, petering at four foot, eight inches. Her blonde hair was short, and just above her shoulders in length; while her eyes were an aquamarine blue. She had a couple of tattoos: one being a dragon on her arm, and the other being a tattoo ring around her wrist. She was wearing a white tank-top, white shorts, and no shoes.

"Our local homeschooled pervert!" Chris announced, smirking. "Aila!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she mumbled, setting down her suitcase on the docks and smirking slightly. "So, it looks like I have a few guys to pester. Sweet. Some girls too? Even sweeter. Oy! I see two prime targets! You! Mr. Hair Gel! And you! Miss Bikini!"

"I really wish someone would come up with a new nickname for me." Genesis muttered under his breath.

"Oh, hi, Aila!" Candice just waved, smiling at the short girl.

"So, what's with the twelve year old?" Becca asked, with a slight haughty chuckle.

"I'm fifteen, queenie." Aila glared at the girl with a look that could kill. "Oh, and fact for the future: I really dislike queen bees."

"How could you tell she was a queen bee?" Arthur asked, looking down at the girl.

"Simple." Aila replied, smiling. "She's got an air about her that's all, 'I'm all that and a bag of chips.' And not good chips like nachos. Chips like those gross low-cholesterol things."

"It is pleasurable to see that everyone is getting along." Nikki stated, quietly.

"If only they could get along." Teddy sighed, smiling slightly.

"Oh, they will!" Jen added, grinning. "We can bring them together! Magic can be used in many ways!"

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

"What'cha say, hair gel?" Jacob asked, grinning widely.

"…Nothing. It's a bad joke." Genesis sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Aila may look like the youngest," Chris interrupted, grinning. "but this next contestant really is the youngest, at fourteen years old! Don't let age deceive you, he's a child prodigy, who is in college! Welcome aboard, Fort!"

"Thanks, Chris!"

Fort was the other shortest contestant there, at the very same height as Aila. His body style was a mix of chubby and athletic, despite his introduction as a genius. His dirty blonde hair was combed on the top and in the back, but bangs hung down onto his face in the front, partially covering his bluish grey eyes (on top of that, an Angel's baseball cap was resting on top of his hair). He was wearing a green t-shirt with a red fire-breathing dragon on the front, black jean shorts, and black and white enties.

"Competition!" Kylie gasped, smiling. "Finally!"

"A genius?" Genesis added, raising an eyebrow. "A rival."

"Hi, Fort!" Aila waved, grinning happily. "Hm… Nah. I won't steal his shirt. He looks like he might could run fast."

"You're a perverted lil' gal, aren't ya?" Jethro teased, smirking.

"But you," Aila studied the farm boy. "don't look very fast. I might have to steal your shirt sometime."

Fort chuckled at the conversation before walking over to join his fellow contestants. He took a spot next to Mel, who just rolled her eyes cockily. She knew Fort would be a good rival. But what she was really annoyed at was Fox and Giana's pretty loud conversation.

"Then I did a totally radical back-flip off the fountain!"

"So awesome." Fox commented, smirking.

"FUEGO! FUEGO! FUEGO! …What? It sounded exciting!"

"I've been contemplating something." Fort stated, resting his hand under his chin. "Whatever happened to Total Drama, the Musical?"

"Yeah!" Fuego added, spreading his arms apart in excitement, accidentally smacking Becca in the forehead. "What ever happened to… The Musical?"

The way Fuego sang the last sentence made everyone stare at him. It sounded just like a female's singing. How was that possible?

"Watch where you're swinging your arms, Fire Boy!" Becca glared at the pyro.

"FUEGO! FUEGO! FUEGO!"

"Must you guys divert the attention of the viewers every two seconds?!"

"Excuse me. Hi!"

A brightly smiling girl was tapping on Chris's shoulder. She had wavy, light brown hair, and light blue-grey eyes. She was around average height, with a curvy body frame. She was wearing a silver hoodie with the word, "Splitster" on the front, an orange t-shirt underneath, black jeans capris, and silver ballet flats.

"You must be Meggie and Luna." Chris cleared his throat and grinned.

"Isn't there only one girl there?" Jacob asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I'm Meggie!" the girl stated with a smile, before exchanging the smile for a darker smirk. "And I'm Luna."

"They share a body." Chris explained, smirking.

A silence overcame the contestants as they just stood there in awe and confusion. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Jen finally spoke up.

"That is so cool!"

"Agreed!" Fuego added, flicking his lighter on and off.

"F-fire." Luna breathed with a scowl, before transforming back into Meggie. "Let me explain. She was my best friend before she died in a fire. She's now sharing my body with me, and as you see, she's terrified of fire."

"Oh! Sorry." Fuego burned red in embarrassment, as he stuck his lighter in his pocket for now.

"A twofer!" Teddy exclaimed, grinning. "Cool!"

"Indeed!" Chloe added.

"Thanks!" Meggie exclaimed, smiling. "Did you know that there's a one in one million chance of your best friend in habiting your body?"

"Uh, no." Jethro breathed, awkwardly. "But thanks for the info, gal."

"No problem!" Meggie just smiled before becoming Luna again. "Is the fire gone?"

"Yes, ghost girl." Mel stifled a giggle at the madness.

Luna shot a glare at the rocker, but didn't say anything, as the next contestant was arriving on the island. A smirk crossed the guy's face as he walked towards the others. He was very scrawny in his body frame, with lightly tanned skin. He had spiky black hair under a black beret, light blue eyes, and freckles on his nose. He was wearing a black short-sleeved polo shirt, a white scarf, black jeans, and black converse.

"It's our actor, Noel!" Chris introduced the smug looking guy.

"Hey, I'm Meggie!" the more outgoing of the two walked up to the actor. "…And I'm Luna."

"Charmed." Noel looked surprised at the personality change at first, but soon shrugged.

"We so have a lot of different people!" Lulu exclaimed, smiling happily. "I can't wait for us to compete together!"

"You've seen worse, actor guy?" Jacob asked.

"As an actor, we must be prepared for anything." Noel replied, smirking snidely.

"Greetings, Noel Parks." Nikki tipped her hat at the actor.

"You know my name?"

"I saw you in a movie once."

"You have good taste in movies." Noel's ego inflated about three times.

"Egos piss me off."

"Ouch." Fort held in a couple of laughs.

"The Fuzz has game." Becca pointed out, about the girl's police outfit.

"Oh, shut it, queenie." Aila seethed, glaring at the queen bee.

"Stuff it, shortie!"

"Girls, calm down." Bren interrupted, in intention of peace.

"This is none of your business, Bren." Aila sighed, turning to the martial artist.

Bren was silent for a minute before obeying the shorter teenager. Becca and Aila glared at each other for a few seconds before scoffing and going about their own business.

"Glad to see that everyone's getting along." Fox joked, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Genesis added, flipping a page in his manga.

"Alright, kiddies." Chris chuckled, crossing his arms. "We have two last contestants. Just… try not to kill each other until we're finished, okay? Next up is Angel!"

An attractive girl smiled and walked down the docks, carrying her luggage in one hand and a sketchpad in the other. She had thick, light-blonde hair tied into a bun, skin that resembled porcelain, and sea green colored eyes. She was curvy, and pretty flat chested, much like Aila. She was wearing a dark green halter top, pearl white short shorts, long dark-green socks with a diamond pattern on them, and purple sneakers. At further inspection, it was seen that she had a gold lip ring, and a silver stud in her ear.

"Design any good wedding dresses lately, Angel?" the host asked out of curiosity.

"Take a look!"

Angel displayed her newest design for all of the contestants to see. It was a white dress with a long wedding train behind it. It had several floral designs on it, as well.

"Not bad." Jen mused, smiling.

"Thanks!" Angel replied, walking towards the others.

"Hey, I'm Bren." the martial artist teen introduced himself as she walked over.

"Pleased to meet you!"

"So, there's only one more person to introduce?" Fort asked, taking a text book out of one of his bags. "I kind of would like to study before we board the plane."

"Actually," an evil look crossed Chris's face. "we will be doing a challenge here before we board the plane."

"Figures." Angel sighed, shrugging. "What kind of challenge?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Is it an elimination challenge?" Teddy asked.

"Actually, no." Chris shook his head. "No elimination whatsoever."

"What's this about a challenge? Oh! I see the girls are here!"

All eyes were on the final contestant, as he began scanning the girls over. He was one of the darker contestants in skin tone. He smoothed back his braided black hair, and fluttered his brown eyes a couple of times in hope of seduction. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a gold necklace shaped as a "K".

"And, finally, our womanizer, Ke'Andre!"

"I like the term, 'Socially adept in the way of the females.'" Ke'Andre corrected, grinning.

"You just know that he's just going to flirt with those buxom girls, ya know." Aila rolled her eyes, kind of annoyed.

"Nah." Ke'Andre shook his head in disapproval. "I like all girls! Big, small, short, and tall."

"Thank you Dr. Seuss." Doug muttered under his breath.

"Hm, you might be a good servant, Ke'Andre!" Chloe pondered, smiling.

"Oh, I'll be your servant any day, M'Lady."

"He called me M'Lady!" Chloe exclaimed, grinning. "That's it! You are now my servant!"

"I want a servant!" Aila whined, scanning the guys. "Genesis!"

"Hell no!"

"Aww! Come on!"

"Say cheese!"

Out of nowhere, Chris had taken a picture of the twenty-four. Everyone either gasped in surprise, or rubbed their eyes in retaliation of the flash.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Giana scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Now that we're all here," Chris ignored the skater's statement. "I want you guys to try out the confessional. We have a different confessional on the plane, but I still want you guys to try out this one. Talk about anything. What you think about the others! Say hi to friends back home! Go nuts! After you are finished, stand outside the Mess Hall. Understood? Understood."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Everybody had to do a confessional now?

"Get in line by order you arrived! Chop chop, kids!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam- "Danger! Overload!"**

Chloe- *sprays some disinfectant in the air* *smiles* I'm so in it to win it! I mean… I'm royalty, I have some skills, and now I have my own personal servant! This contest is mine!

Jethro- *arms crossed* That Chris is goin' to learn a lesson in humility. That's one of my goals for this competitioner.

Nikki- *sighs* At least I have a rival. *smirks* That delinquent guy is going down.

Teddy- I kind of feel bad that Jethro was scared of me. Maybe I can befriend him! Yeah! That's what I'll do!

Lulu- *smiling* This is going to be so awesome! I just know we're all going to be good friends! *pulls out her cell phone* Ugh. Still no service.

Fox- She actually thought… that there would be service… in the confessional. …Snrk… *bursts out laughing*

Kylie- *leaning against the wall of the confessional* So, I think that I have two rivals. One would be Fort. I mean, come on. He's supposed to be a genius! Did you see that text book? It was college grade! Then there's Genesis. He must be kind of smart if he considers Fort as a rival, right?

Fuego- *pumping his fist in the air* FUEGO! FUEGO! FUEGO!

Candice- I really hope I make some friends here. You know, some friends that don't just like me for my chest. But I really want to make girl friends too! Lots of them! Have my own posse.

Arthur- Hm… Magicians, psychics, and body sharers. Oh my!

Giana- *smirks* That Fox is pretty cool, you know? Not too bad looking either.

Genesis- *inhales* This is a farce! This is the most Mary-sue, Gary-stu, farce of an idea I have ever seen! It's like Chris's idea for us all to take turns and rant in this… stupid outhouse, was made by some seventeen year old with some serious ADD! …*turns back to his manga*

Becca- *switching her heels for converses* …It smells like ranting in here.

Doug- *holding his nose* Like, ew! This place smells terrible! When was the last time they cleaned this thing? Season one? Like, gag me with a spoon!

Jen- *playing with her deck of cards* I so hope I win this! Look out world! Because Genevieve O'Riley is bursting out! You hear me?

Jacob- *grinning* Whoo-hoo! This is going to be awesome! *flails his arms around and tilts backwards, accidentally hitting his head on the back of the confessional* Ow!

Mel- *crossing her arms* Not to sound like Gwen… but… I did not sign up for this.

Bren- *shrugs* I kind of like the other competition. I mean, they all seem like cool people! And, just between you and me, America… That Angel girl was pretty cute.

Aila- *rubbing her arm slightly* Oh, yes. I see many little perverse actions arising for this. *smirks*

Fort- *looks kind of scared* The way that kid with the gravity defying hair looked at me… *shudders* …Maybe I need an alliance to protect myself. I'm sure he just looks like that all the time, right? Right?

Meggie/Luna- *Meggie* This is going to be so fun! *Luna* Heh. It might be. *Meggie* Come on, Luna! Let's rock this competition! *Luna, unenthusiastically* Yay.

Noel- And, alas, the great actor is to survive with twenty-three other stage hands in this great adventure known to all! *dramatically looks down* This will be very fun. *grins*

Angel- *doodling* *looks up and smiles* This is going to be fun.

Ke'Andre- *grinning widely* Ke'Andre and twelve hot girls! *howls* So awesome! No, Ke'Andre. Calm down. You're going to be the gentleman. Yes. Gentlemanly indeed. De'Marrio, if you're watching… rock on, twin brother!

Chris- *chuckles* If only he knew where De'Marrio really was… Stay tuned America! We will be right back after this commercial break!

* * *

**Alright! Chapter one complete! Any questions or suggestions on how to improve the characters? Just review! I'd love some feedback!**

**Hope you guys had a great Halloween! I know I did. I worked at a Halloween festival, in one of the game booths, dressed as Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. I loved how the kids looked at me like, "…What is he, anyway?" XD**

**Rock on!**

**~Raven**


	4. Day 1, part 2: Million Dollar Passport

**Disclaimer- You really think that I own the Total Drama series? Well, I don't. If I did, Noah and Cody would have been in Total Drama Action. Katie and Eva, as well. While Beth, Gwen, DJ and Owen wouldn't have been in TDA. DJ and Gwen got nothing but grief in TDA while Owen won the first season! …*ahem* I also do not own any other outside reference that might be used. **

**Raven's Rambling Author's Note- This chapter is the first challenge. Along with some nice surprises along the way. No elimination, fortunately or unfortunately. But, don't worry. After the second challenge, you may cast your vote for elimination!**

**Pairing note: Most of the pairings will be either one-on-one or small love triangles. Also, there are two larger love shapes. There's a pretty nice sized love shape, that features six of the contestants. There's also a love square that features two of the contestants and two interns.**

**Day 1, part 2- Million Dollar Passport**

* * *

"Tourists!"

The conversations didn't cease one bit. Everyone was conversing with someone or another, as the twenty-four stood in front of the Mess Hall of Wawanakwa.

Nikki was arguing with Noel about his ego; Meggie and Luna were conversing with themselves; Aila was telling Bren and Jethro to watch out, because she might steal their shirts and pants; Kylie, Fuego, and Lulu were idly chatting; Ke'Andre was flirting with Mel and Giana, before being reprimanded by his new "mistress" Chloe; Candice was talking to Jacob, who was waving his hands in a wild motion; Teddy and Arthur were listening to Genesis read lines out of his One Piece manga; Doug and Fort were watching Jen do a magic trick; and Becca and Fox were peering over Angel's shoulder, watching her doodle a wedding dress.

"Guys!"

"LISTEN UP, YOU MAGGOTS!"

All eyes were turned upon Chef Hatchet, who just walked out of the Mess Hall. A smirk crossed the drill sergeant's face.

"Much better."

"So, are we starting the challenge yet?" Jethro asked, grinning at Chef and Chris.

"Not quite." Chris replied, shaking his head. "First, we have a surprise for you guys!"

"Yay." Giana muttered, unenthusiastically.

"I love surprises!" Fuego yelled, grinning from ear to ear. "Fuego! Fuego! Fuego!"

"We're sure you do." Nikki muttered under her breath.

"I do!"

"So what's the surprise?" Mel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on inside the Mell Hall, and I'll show you. Leave your luggage outside, and I'll have the interns take them aboard the plane, which is on the opposite side of the island." the host replied, smirking.

The doors of the mess hall swung open. Gasps of surprise and pleasure erupted from the twenty-four contestants mouths. The original twenty-two Total Drama Island contestants were seated throughout the room. From Ezekiel to Harold. From Bridgette to Gwen. From Noah to Katie and Sadie. From Owen to Beth.

Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Heather… they were there! DJ, Geoff, Tyler, Eva… they were there too! LeShawna, Cody, Izzy, and Justin! Everyone was there!

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!" Fuego returned, which earned the pyro a few strange glares. "…What?"

"Are they competing too?" Kylie asked, still a little in awe and amazement.

"Actually, no." Chris shook his head in disagreement.

"We're back as interns, eh?" Ezekiel explained, nodding. "We'll be helping in the challenges."

"It's going to be so awesome!" Izzy added, nodding wildly and turning to Ezekiel in agreement.

"Here's the deal." Chris cleared his throat. "For the first challenge, you will be paired with a TDI contestant."

Fort's hand shot up. "There's only twenty-two of us."

"Nice observation, smart guy." Chris's voice had a twinge of annoyance. "We have two people who auditioned to be on this season, but didn't get in! They are here as interns!"

"Well, who are they?" Meggie asked, before switching over to Luna. "Yeah. Who are these two rejects?"

"Ask Ke'Andre about one of them."

"…You didn't!" Ke'Andre's eyes sparkled in happiness. "De'Marrio?!"

A teenager that resembled Ke'Andre dashed out of the kitchen. He was the same height as the womanizer, and also the same face, and the same eyes. The only difference was, his hair was spiky instead of in braids. He was wearing a blue and green t-shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Added onto that, the teenager was wearing a necklace that resembled Ke'Andre's, only with a D on it.

"He has a twin?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow. "Two womanizers?"

"I resent that." De'Marrio crossed his arms in annoyance of the delinquent. "Ke'Andre's the only womanizer in our family. I'm more into schoolwork and sports, you know?"

"This is so awesome!" Ke'Andre cheered, ignoring the statements about womanizing. "My twin is going to be here too?! Awesome!"

"Does this mean that I have two servants?" Chloe pondered, tapping her lip with her index finger.

"Um, no." De'Marrio shook his head, in both fear and bewilderment. "I'm not a slave. Kay?"

"I see…" Arthur mumbled, in a "psychic" vision. "that the next contestant is a rapper."

"Well, duh." Duncan rolled his eyes. "There's rapping noises in the kitchen."

"Burn." Mel teased, smirking.

"FUEGO! FUEGO! FUEGO!"

* * *

**Confessional- "Of Oldies, Psychics, and Fire"**

Becca- *scoffs* That Fuego is an insane idiot. Not bad looking, but insane. And that Arthur? He's so totally not a psychic.

Bren- *shrugs* It's pretty cool that the TDI cast is back with us. Even cooler that we're going to be paired with them for the challenge.

Genesis- *looks up from his manga* In the words of Kakashi Hatake from Naruto… "My first impression of this group is… 'I hate you.'"

* * *

"This is LingLing, breaking it down for you. All you twenty-four, and all you twenty-two. I'm going to show you just what it's like. Want to know? Just hand me the mic! We're going to split you into teams of two. Could it be you and him, could it be me and you?"

"Word." Chef added, smirking.

The rapper girl was of Chinese nationality, standing at average height with a well-toned body shape. Her hair was black with some purple streaks in it. It was shaped into two pig-tails, escaping from the holes on the top of LingLing's backwards purple baseball cap. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap top under an unzipped purple hoodie, purple short shorts, purple sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a large gold chain around her neck that had her name and some funky music notes on it.

"It's great to meet you guys." LingLing greeted, smirking.

"Sweet! A rapper!" Jacob exclaimed, grinning.

"Nothing but a stupid little rapscallion." Becca rolled her eyes in dislike.

"You know what?" Aila asked, with an evil smirk on her face. "You're a bi--"

"I think you used rapscallion in the wrong term." Fort interrupted, chuckling nervously.

"Excuse me?" LingLing's smirk turned into a scowl. "Oh, you are so on my list, queenie."

"We could be great friends, LingLing!" Aila exclaimed, grinning. "Nice body by the way."

"Alas! The perversion begins!"

"Shush it, drama boy!"

"Excellent." Noah muttered, smirking at the craziness.

"Enough!" Chris glared at the three. "Here's the deal. We have randomized eleven of the team-ups. Two of them, we chose before the randomizations.

"Candice, I heard that you're a fan of Bridgette. You're with her. Ke'Andre, you can be with your twin brother."

"Yes!" Candice cheered in joy. "This is going to be awesome! Bridgette, you're like my role model!"

"Um, thanks." Bridgette seemed a little embarrassed at her fan, but smiled nevertheless.

"The Allen boys are together again!" De'Marrio exclaimed, grinning.

"Here, here!" Ke'Andre added, grinning as well.

"Alright, now for the rest of the teams." Chris cleared his throat, grabbing a list off of the table. "Team three is… Fort and Ezekiel."

"Sure!" Fort nodded, happily. "As long as Ezekiel isn't sexist towards any of the females we may encounter."

"I won't, eh?" Ezekiel replied, nodding as well.

"Team four is… Doug and Eva!"

"Ew!" Doug scanned Eva up and down. "I'm stuck with this muscle bound charlatan?"

"What did you call me?!" Eva raged, picking the stuck-up teenager up by his collar.

"N-nothing!"

"Team five is Fox and Noah!" Chris exclaimed, smirking.

"Joy." Noah stated, sarcastically. "I'm stuck with a delinquent. This'll work out just fine."

"I'm stuck with the know-it-all?" Fox wasn't happy either. "Great. Just great."

"I'd rather be a know-it-all than a ruckus rouser."

"Who says ruckus anymore?" the taller teenager rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I do. Obviously." Noah narrowed his eyes in similar annoyance.

Chris cleared his throat to try and calm down the two teenagers, but Noah and Fox just responded by turning away from each other. "Team six is Angel and Justin!"

"That's fine." Angel just smiled and shrugged, which made Bren look just the slightest down-hearted. "As long as he isn't antagonisty."

"Hey!" Justin exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Don't use words that I don't understand!"

* * *

**Confessional- "Antagonisty?"**

Chloe- *spraying the confessional again* …Is that even a word?

Angel- *shrugs and smiles* It sure is fun to confuse those dumb model types, you know?

Justin- Does it mean… handsome? Gah! Come on, brain! *hits his forehead* Be useful!

* * *

"Team seven is… Noel and Katie!" Chris exclaimed, smirking.

"No! I have to be with Katie!" Sadie exclaimed, from at one of the mess hall tables.

"You did know that you guys wouldn't be paired, right?" Harold asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katie gave a sigh before turning towards her Best Female Friend for Life. Her lips formed into an encouraging smile, as she nodded at the bigger girl.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine! I bet you'll get a great teammate!"

"…Alright." Sadie still looked down-hearted, but she forced a smile to her teammate.

"Just… no squealing." Noel turned to the tanned BFFFL and smirked.

Katie gasped, but soon nodded a couple of times. "Yeah! I can do that! No problem!"

"Alright, team eight is… Nikki and Tyler!" Chris read off the next two teammates' names.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Tyler." Nikki stated, tipping her hat slightly at the jock.

"Heh. It'll be fun! …You did mean that, right?"

"Affirmative."

"That means yes, right?"

Chris couldn't help but chuckle a little at Tyler's replies. In fact, most of the room was chuckling at Tyler's replies. Chris finally regained enough composure to call out the next team.

"Next is Kylie and Izzy!"

"You ready for some 'Boom Boom', fishy?" Izzy asked, grinning her signature crazy grin.

"Um, sure?" Kylie giggled an uncomfortable giggle.

"I pity you, gal." Jethro stated, grinning at the swimmer. "Getting paired with Izzy?"

"I take offense! I think." Izzy touched her lips with a finger in confusion. "Yeah! Izzy takes offense! So--"

"Next up is… Bren and Cody!" the host interrupted the psycho, believing that she was stealing the spotlight from him.

"I can work with that." Bren shrugged and smiled peacefully. "He seems pretty cool."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, nodding. "you seem cool too, dude."

"Team ten is Arthur and Beth!" Chris announced, grinning.

Beth squealed and ran over to meet her new partner. Arthur nodded and grinned. He uttered a polite, "It's great to meet you."

"Likewise!" Beth replied, grinning at the psychic. "Chris said that you were a psychic!"

"Indeed. Would you like me to read your palms?"

"Not right now!" Chris exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the two. "Next up is Teddy and Sadie!"

"Um, hi?" Sadie looked a little nervous as she glanced over at the tall, burly teenager.

"Nice to meet you!" Teddy grinned, walking over to the second BFFFL.

Sadie's fear went away almost instantly. A smile crossed the chubby girl's face as she began talking to the human teddy bear.

"Team twelve is Aila and Courtney!"

"So, I get the smaller girl, huh?" Courtney asked, eyeing Aila for a second before smiling. "Makes sense. After all, I am a--"

"Blah, blah, blah." Aila interrupted, eyeing Courtney up and down. "You're a C.I.T. You said it all through the first season. You said it all through the second season. We get it!"

Courtney gave Aila a glare that could kill, but Aila wasn't through talking quite yet.

"Nice ass. I can see why Duncan thinks you're hot."

"I like this girl." Duncan stated, from across the room. "She's got spunk."

Courtney glowed red in both anger and embarrassment. This was the girl that she was stuck with throughout this challenge? Unbelievable! She was like a female Duncan!

"Calm down, Aila." Chris teased. "Team thirteen is Chloe and Harold!"

"Sweet!" Harold pumped his fist in the air. "I'm stuck with royalty!"

"You really believe that, string bean?" LeShawna teased, smirking.

"He should." Chloe stated, walking over to the lanky nerd. "Because, I _am _royalty."

"Sure, sure." LeShawna tried to stifle a laugh, but Chloe was obviously not amused.

"Now, ladies." Chris continued stifling a laugh, and teasing the group of forty-eight teenagers. "Next up is team fourteen! Jethro and Trent!"

"Hey, nine guy." Jethro waved at Trent, while the musician just kind of awkwardly waved back at the farm boy.

"…Please don't call me that."

"Oh, sorry Trent."

* * *

**Confessional Cam- "Nine Guy, Away!"**

Jethro- *sighs* It just kinda spurted out, y'all understand?

Trent- *smacks his forehead* Am I ever going to live this down?

Chef- *chuckles* He won't. He'll always be incorporated with the number nine.

* * *

"Team fifteen is Jacob and Lindsay!"

"It's nice to meet you, Jared!" Lindsay greeted, smiling sweetly at the wedding planner.

"It's… Jacob, Lindsay." Jacob replied, smiling at the ditz. "But Jared seems like a cool name!"

"Oh, sorry! I'm not so good with names!"

"Oh, yeah! I've seen it! It's know big deal!"

Chris cleared his throat, as if the two teens were wasting valuable time. "The next team is Giana and DJ!"

"What's up?" DJ asked, shrugging at the skater girl.

"Nothing much, homie." Giana returned, smirking at the taller teen. "You ready to win this challenge?"

"Of course!"

"Nice to see that you two are getting along!" Chris noticed, nodding for a second. "Team seventeen is Becca and Geoff!"

"At least I have someone who knows how to have a good time." Becca uttered to no one in particular.

"Whoo! This is gonna rock!" Geoff yelled in excitement. "This challenge is ours!"

"Next up is Lulu and LeShawna!" Chris announced, interrupting Geoff's party animal instincts.

"What's up, girl?" LeShawna asked, strutting up to the outgoing girl.

"It's going great!" Lulu responded, grinning. "If only they had cell phone service here! It would be even better!"

"Girl, I know how you feel." the darker girl nodded in agreement. "You know that I want to let the crew back home how it's going."

"Yeah!" Lulu agreed, smiling. "It would so be awesome!"

"We're gonna make some kinda team, you and me." LeShawna found herself uttering with a smirk.

"Team nineteen is next!" Chris announced. "Meggie, Luna, and Duncan!"

"I get two girls?" Duncan asked, raising his unibrow in confusion. "Oh, wait. I get split personality girl."

"Yep!" Meggie dashed over to the delinquent, with a grin spread across her face. "I'm Meggie!"

A quick change overcome the bubbly girl as she switched into Luna. "And I'm Luna."

"Whatever." Duncan shrugged, nonchalantly.

"The next team is two teens fallen from grace!" Chris smirked, happy to announce the next team. "Team twenty is Genesis and Heather!"

"Gee." Genesis muttered under his breath. "I can tell that you didn't set that one up in any way possible."

"I know, right?" Heather added, rolling her eyes. "He's just so stuck up on the ratings."

"True." Genesis shrugged. "Nice to see that your hair is growing back."

"Speaking of hair… Yours looks gravity defying."

"Shut up."

"Team twenty-one is," Chris paused for dramatic tension. "Mel and Gwen!"

"I sense that this wasn't randomized." Gwen stated, raising an eyebrow. "I mean. Come on. Mel and I are almost the same! Besides for her British accent."

"Indeed!" Mel added, crossing her arms. "And I sense that you put the two losers together on purpose too."

Team twenty yelled in frustration, as Chef and Chris began laughing in amusement.

"Alright!" Chris finally regained his composure. "So we didn't randomize every team! But this is good for the ratings!"

"Such a bloody hog for the ratings." Mel muttered, glaring at the host.

"Tell me about it." Gwen smirked at her partner, obviously enjoying Mel's personality.

"Team twenty-two," Chris announced, trying to ignore Mel and Gwen's statements. "is Fuego and Owen!"

"I'm with the first winner?" Fuego asked, flicking his lighter on and off. "Sweet! This is a sign! Fuego! Fuego! Fuego!"

"Yeah!" Owen laughed and grinned at the shorter and skinnier teen. "We're going to get along just fine."

"Maybe." Fuego pondered, an insane smile crossing his face. "But if you fart, it will combine with my lighter. Maybe we _will _burn down the island!"

"You better not." Luna scowled, crossing her arms at the pyro.

"Next up is team twenty-three!." Chris chuckled, reading off the next team name. "Jen. You are with our resident rapper, LingLing!"

"We're so going to win!" Jen exclaimed, leaning against LingLing.

"I'm sure we will." LingLing's determination showed, quite well.

"It's not necessarily about winning." Chris warned, smirking. "This challenge determines what team the twenty-four competitors will be on. Scattered across Camp Wawanakwa are twenty-four passports. Each passport is one of four colors: Red, Blue, Green, or Yellow."

"Isn't that the Pokemon colors?" Noel asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" The suave adult narrowed his eyes at the slender actor. "Now. There are six passports of each color. The color passport that you find will result in you being on a certain team. The red passports will place you on the Street Pedestrians. Blue passports put you on the Crashing Cars. Green passports place you on the Triumphant Trains. And last, but not least, yellow passports place you on the Hovering Helicopters."

"So, they're all transportation names this year?" Angel asked, looking up from her notebook.

"How am I going to remember what team Johnny is on?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"Yes, Angel." Chris chuckled and cleared his throat. "And, you'll just have to remember _Jacob's_ color, Lindsay. Alright! Everybody split up and head out! Find yourselves a passport!"

After a few seconds of talking with one another, the teams departed from the Mess Hall to find a passport of any color. To about everyone, it didn't matter what passport they found. As long as they found one, they knew that they would rock their team, and ultimately, rock the game.

* * *

"It's so great that we're back together!" Ke'Andre exclaimed, as the two Allen boys began walking through the main campsite.

"Agreed." De'Marrio nodded a few times, before smirking. "How is my twin slave, anyway?"

"Slave?" Ke'Andre looked confused.

"Chloe."

"Oh!" the braided twin began nodding. "I'm not sure if she was kidding or not. But, whatever. She's hot."

"You think that Miss Royalty is hot?" De'Marrio asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course, you believe that all girls are hot. With that, 'Big, small, short, and tall' philosophy."

"Shut up!" Ke'Andre exclaimed, although he was grinning all the while. "…Where do you think a passport would be?"

"Well…" De'Marrio pondered. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but… I do know where Chef hid one of them."

"Cool!" Ke'Andre's eyes widened. "Where?!"

"I'm kind of scared to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because Chef said that if I told you, he would, 'Rip that cheeky smile right off of your face!"

"My face, or your face?"

"Mine."

"Well, it's not that big a deal, now, is it?"

De'Marrio playfully punched his twin in the arm, as they continued to look around for a passport of any kind.

"Hey, isn't that Mel and Gwen?" Ke'Andre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like it."

Indeed, the British rocker and the Goth were heading towards them. They had started up a conversation about how well they were like each other, which amused both girls greatly.

"I mean, seriously." Gwen stated, her blue lips forming a smirk. "Just dye your hair blue, and put some blue lipstick on your lips. You'd look just like me."

"You're right." Mel examined Gwen's hair before touching her own. "When I win, we're going on a shopping spree."

"You really want to take someone that you've known for fifteen minutes?"

"If you don't want to," a smirk formed on Mel's lips. "I could take someone else."

"I'll go." Gwen found herself laughing and shrugging.

"Thought so. Now--"

"Hey, ladies." Ke'Andre interrupted Mel's train of thought, which irritated the rocker.

"What do you want?"

"Wondering if you girls have seen any passports."

"Does it look like we have any passports?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes at the womanizer.

Ke'Andre rose his hands in defense. "Whoa! Whoa! I didn't mean to step on any toes!"

"You stepped on mine halfway through elementary school and middle school." De'Marrio interrupted. "Why wouldn't you step on theirs? Oh, that's right. They're girls."

"Owned." Mel stated, smirking.

"Shut up, De'Marrio!"

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"You're ruining my chances!"

"Didn't Gwen get back with Trent?"

"I meant with Mel!"

"…Let's go find a passport, shall we?" Gwen asked, still laughing slightly.

"Sounds great." Mel nodded, and began to walk on, and away from the two feuding teenagers.

* * *

**Confessional cam- "So Totally Owned"**

Ke'Andre- Damn it! The first day here, and De'Marrio embarrasses me? Man! Not fair! *sighs and shrugs* Oh, well. Mel didn't seem like my type anyway.

De'Marrio- *bursting out laughing in the confessional cam* Oh! Oh that was awesome! I am so glad that I'm an intern!

Mel- Me? Like Ke'Andre? Ew. No. *crosses her arms* If I wanted a guy, I'd want a guy that wouldn't flirt with everyone and their grandmother. …That thought is kind of scary.

Gwen- *leaning against the wall of the confessional* I'm really glad that I'm not competing this year. It's amusing how some people are already down other's throats. Although, I kind of like Mel. She's pretty cool.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Katie." Noel smirked as he extended his hand to the tan skinned BFFFL.

"So, like, no problem!" Katie replied, smiling. "That green passport was so easy to find, you know?"

"Agreed." Noel let out a laugh. "Who would've thought that someone would hide a passport right outside of the Mess Hall? Thanks for spotting it. And… Scene!"

Katie just squealed and jumped up and down in joy, as Noel looked the green passport over. It really just looked like a green piece of paper with passport initials on it. There was one blank place on it, which was most likely where his name would go.

"Ow!"

Doug fell for the thirtieth time from trying to retrieve a red passport that was nestled in a tree nearby the Mess Hall. Eva let out a haughty laugh at the scrawny red head.

"You can do better than that!" Eva laughed, haughtily. "Here! I'll show you!"

Thirty seconds later, Eva descended from the tree with the red passport in hand. Doug quickly swiped it away, with a grin on his face.

"Gee, thanks, big girl." Doug stated, grinning. "If I win… I'll buy you a cookie."

"What the hell did you call me?!"

"Um… Big girl?"

Eva lunged at Doug, knocking him to the ground. After a minute of fighting on the ground, Eva stood up and dusted her hands on each other. When inspecting Doug, Noel and Katie noticed that he now had a black eye.

"Forget Noah's Iron Woman name for you." Noel mused, smiling. "Let's call you… Stunt Woman, Extraordinaire!"

"Heh." Eva scoffed, smirking. "It was nothing. Nothing at all. He deserved it."

"Like, yeah!" Katie added, nodding. "He's pretty mean!"

"I…am…not…mean." Doug struggled to stand up. "I did not have my…coffee this morning."

"I feel the same way." Noel shrugged. "If I don't have my frozen latte every morning, I'd probably act like you, of all people."

Eva rose her eyebrow and turned to Katie. "Do you freeze lattes?"

Katie just shrugged in confusion.

* * *

Fox, Noah, Nikki, and Tyler just rose their eyebrows in suspicion. Why did Chef just lay two passports on two of the beds of the Gopher cabins?

"Wow." Fox mused. "Chef's gotten lazy."

"That's the understatement of the year." Noah remarked, smirking.

"Gee, can you be any more sarcastic?" Fox asked, as he picked up a blue passport off of one of the beds.

"I could. But you wouldn't understand what I was saying."

"Excuse me?!"

A click resounded in the cabin. Noah and Fox looked down at their wrists, noticing that Nikki had handcuffed them together. The detective just smirked at the two and shrugged.

"Let's go, Tyler. I have the red passport."

"Uh…Alright."

"You can't just leave us here!"

The door slammed behind the detective and the jock.

"Apparently, they can." Noah remarked, rolling his eyes at the delinquent.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam- "Those who Fight Together, Stick Together"**

Tyler- Note to self. Don't mess with any of the girls around here.

Nikki- *smirks* That…was fun.

Noah and Fox- *Fox* This is all your fault! *Noah* Yeah. Because I was doing all of the yelling. *Fox* Exactly! *Noah* You know what? I'll just find Harold. *Fox* And what can he do? *Noah* Unlock us, you buffoon. Have you not watched any episode of TDA?

* * *

"Are you sure that you found one here?" Harold rasped to Bridgette.

"Definitely." Bridgette nodded, turning to Candice. "Right?"

"Right!" Candice exclaimed, smiling. "So, Bridgette. What do you like about…"

The surfer and the bikini-clad girl were once again in deep conversation. Candice always thought of Bridgette as a role model. After several minutes of talking to each other, Bridgette discovered that Candice was a very sweet girl.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Angel were scouring the beach, after hearing that Bridgette and Candice had found a blue passport in the sand. Angel wiped some sweat off of her forehead, and glared at Justin.

"You _could _help me, you know."

"But what if I break a finger nail?" Justin replied, gasping. "You're not even using a shovel!"

Angel sighed, and began digging, once again. A few seconds of silence passed; if you didn't count Bridgette and Candice's conversation. Suddenly, Chloe exclaimed in joy.

"I see a yellow passport! Harold! Please, come dig it out for Lady Lo."

"Yes, M'lady." Harold replied, smirking.

"You're actually calling her M'Lady?" Candice asked, blinking. "Oh, I see! You're becoming a player!"

"Nah." Harold just shook his head. "I'm just using my great skills as a girl whisperer."

Nothing more to be said, the lanky geek dashed over to Chloe, and began digging in the sand. After a minute of digging, he held a yellow passport in the air.

"For you, Lady Lo."

"Thanks, Harold!" Chloe smiled, as the alpha nerd placed the yellow sheet of paper in her hand.

"I finally found one!"

Angel pulled a green passport out of the sand. She shot a glare that could kill at Justin, before walking over to where Bridgette and Candice was.

"Can I stay with you guys for a while? You seem like good company."

"Sure." Bridgette shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Of course!" Candice beamed, nodding.

Justin just rolled his eyes, as Chloe and Harold stared at him incredulously. The model finally muttered an apology at the wedding planner, as if it would shoot his pride in the foot.

* * *

"Awesome. That _is _my card."

"Thank you, thank you!" Jen bowed a couple of times, as she had just preformed another magic trick for LingLing. The two had found a blue passport for the magician under a table in the mess hall, and was now just resting at the steps of the old Bass cabin.

"What's going on over there?" LingLing asked, pointing towards two contestants slap fighting with each other.

It was Aila and Genesis, with Courtney and Heather cheering for their respective Tourist. The Chinese rapper and the magician, in curiosity, strayed over to where the two former contestants were standing.

"What's going on?" Jen asked, grinning slightly.

"We made a bet." Courtney was obviously excited to see this fight.

"Genesis and I found a green passport, right?" Heather explained, crossing her arms. "While, Courtney and the shrimp found a yellow passport. Genesis! Hit harder! Faster!"

"I heard that, queenie!"

"I'm trying, Heather! Sheesh!"

"So, the winner gets both, right?" LingLing smirked, understanding the situation.

Courtney nodded. "Better to have two choices, right?"

Genesis and Aila continued slapping at each other's hands. The manga-loving teen scanned the shorter girl over for a second, noticing that she had her passport sticking out of her front-right pocket. One chance.

His right hand slapped down on her thigh, but in return, he received a nice slap to the face. This knocked the teen off of his balance, leaving him open for a second slap, which finally knocked him down. Heather scowled as she handed over the yellow passport that she was holding for Genesis to Courtney.

"Pleasure doing business with you! Come on, Aila."

"Kay, Mocha!"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Did I listen?" Aila returned, smirking. "Obviously not. Sorry, Genesis! No hard feelings!"

As Courtney and Aila left, Heather scoffed once again. Only, this time, it was in Genesis's direction.

"Nice going! Now we have to find another one of those stupid things!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Heather. Do you mean… one of these?" Genesis picked a green passport off the ground and smirked at the former popular girl.

"Smart ass."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Awesome a bear's den!"

"Um. Jabba? How are we going to get the passport?"

"Beats me." Jacob just shrugged in confusion. "Any ideas?"

"No." Lindsay shook her head. "I'm not an ideas girl."

"You guys need some help?" a familiar voice asked, as he strolled up near them.

For the oddest reason, Lindsay felt her cheek flash a warm red. It was Duncan. Why did she suddenly start to like him? That idea just popped into her mind ever since she broke up with Tyler.

"Yeah!" Jacob exclaimed, nodding. "There's a blue passport in the bear's den!"

"Let's go get it!" Meggie exclaimed, smiling. "We already have our passport, anyway!"

"It'd be better than hearing Aila and Courtney fight." Duncan chuckled, mischievously.

"What have they been fighting about?" Lindsay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something about Aila calling Courtney the name," Meggie began to explain, before becoming Luna. "Cinnamon Buns."

"And there's the fact that Aila lost one of their two passports." Duncan added, smirking.

"Nevermind that!" Jacob shook his head. "Let's go get that passport!"

Silence filled the bear's den, as the four teenagers began to creep inside of it. Three minutes passed. Four screams and a roar filled the bear's den. Jacob was the first to come running out, with Duncan, Meggie and Luna, and Lindsay trailing behind him.

"Heheh." Jacob held his passport up in victory. "At least we got the passport."

* * *

**Confessional Cam- "Passports A'Plenty"**

Lindsay- I'm not even sure that was a bear! But Melanie, Joland, and Duncan ran out. I didn't want to be left in there alone!

Duncan- *leaning back* I wasn't scared. No way. I'm never scared. Why would I be scared? *points at camera* You think I'm scared? I didn't think so!

Meggie and Luna- *Meggie* That was so fun! *Luna* Fun? …Yeah. It was fun, wasn't it? *Meggie* Kinda weird. But fun. *Luna, grins evilly* That's a good way to torture people. *Meggie* Don't you dare!

Jacob- *singing* I got my passport! Got it from a bear! With Lindsay, Duncan, and that double girl! We so totally got it! Ahahahahahaha!

* * *

"How did it go?" Cody asked, as he saw Izzy and Kylie nearing the Mess Hall.

Cody, Bren, Teddy, and Sadie had spent most of the time looking for the passports together. There efforts were rewarded, as well. Bren received a blue passport from scouring the Mess Hall, while Teddy received a green passport from looking under a very suspicious boulder in the middle of camp.

Kylie did not have such good luck. Izzy did help her find one of the green passports underwater. Unfortunately, when they made it back to land, Izzy demonstrated the use of one of her maple syrup bombs, destroying the passport in the process. The two girls had to find Chris and ask him to make another one.

"Ooh, that wasn't fun." Teddy sighed at the two's blunder.

"Like, totally!" Sadie added, nodding a couple of times.

"Sorry about that." Bren apologized, hoping that he could make Kylie cheer up.

"It wasn't your fault." Kylie smiled weakly.

"But wasn't that fun?!" Izzy exclaimed, glomping Kylie. "You and me? We're going to make great friends! Aren't we? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Sure, Izzy." Kylie nervously giggled at the red head.

"So, what's new?!"

"Well, we saw that Ke'Andre and De'Marrio finally found green passports." Bren explained. "Mel and Gwen found a yellow passport, as well. And, apparently, all of the green passports have been found."

"Really?" Kylie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"Well," Teddy mused, crossing his arms. "there's me and you. Then, there's Noel, Angel, Ke'Andre, and Aila."

"So, we're teamed with the womanizer, the dramatic actor, the wedding planner, and the perverted girl?"

"Yeah."

"We're doomed, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Nah, you'll do fine." Cody encouraged, grinning. "Just fine."

"Or, they'll do terribly." Izzy interrupted, grinning. "Just terribly."

Sadie and Cody glared at the red head who just uttered a "what" in confusion. Kylie, Bren, and Teddy laughed a little, before examining their passports for the second or third time.

* * *

"All green passports are taken! Four red passports remaining! One blue passport remaining! Two yellow passports remaining!" Chris's voice boomed over the loudspeakers.

"We're coming!"

"Great Canadian cheese!"

Two teams were waving their red passports like banners, as they were racing back to the Mess Hall, to turn in their passports to Chris. Fort was seen piggy-backing Ezekiel, while Owen was seen piggy-backing Fuego.

"Run faster, Owen! Faster! Andale! Andale!"

"Can't…go….any….faster."

"He really looks fatigued." Fort examined, as he continued to run, while carrying a certain homeschooler on his back.

"Yeah, eh?" Ezekiel added. "You need any help?"

"Need…oxygen."

"Nah, he's fine." Fuego shook his head and grinned. "Let's go, Owen! Faster! We're almost to the Mess Hall!"

"I…can't…go…" Owen panted, trying to speed up, slightly.

"Chef is cooking pizza!" Fuego lied, smirking slightly.

Just the four words that Owen needed! The winner of the first season was off like a rocket, making Fuego have to hold on for dear life!

"Whoo-hoo! Fuego! Fuego! Fuego!"

The big guy crashed through the door of the Mess Hall, carrying everyone's favorite pyro. Ezekiel hopped off of Fort's back, and the two dashed in behind them. The four high-fived and cheered in excitement.

* * *

**Confessional Cam- "Go, Red Team!"**

Ezekiel- That Fort's pretty cool, eh? I'm glad I was teamed up with a guy. …Not that I wouldn't have minded being teamed up with a girl! *groans and slaps his forehead*

Fort- *cheers* That was awesome! And that tactic that Fuego used on Owen? Very brilliant. Very brilliant, indeed.

Fuego- *flicking his lighter on and off* Piece of flambé!

Owen- Damn it! There wasn't any pizza! *sighs* Oh, well. I'm happy for Fuego. *grins* He's funny. And cool. He says, that he'll cook me some flambé soon! *chuckles*

* * *

A couple of hours had passed. It was around three in the afternoon, by now. Mostly everyone had returned to the Mess Hall, and were mingling with each other. Except for Harold, Noah, and Fox; thanks to Harold finally beginning to unlock the handcuffs. Only four teams were left to return: Jethro and Trent, Arthur and Beth, Giana and DJ, and Becca and Geoff.

"Out of the way!"

The latter six of the ten came tumbling into the Mess Hall, quickly closing the doors behind them. Chris and Chef looked at each other in confusion, while everyone else began to ask questions about what happened.

"Sas…Saskwatchinakwa." Giana shivered and scowled at the thought of the wildebeest.

"He's real?!" LeShawna exclaimed, in surprise.

"He's exciting!" Lulu added, smiling.

DJ was pale as a sheet as he stumbled over to a table. He soon fainted, accidentally slamming his head on the table.

"What caused him to come after you?" Meggie asked, blinking.

"Party animal's cheering woke him up." Becca scoffed, as she jerked her thumb towards Geoff.

"Sorry, dudette." Geoff chuckled, nervously.

"As long as he's safe." Bridgette practically glomped her boyfriend, before glaring at the queen bee.

A few seconds later, Jethro and Trent dashed inside the building, panting heavily.

"Did you know that Arthur and Beth befriended that thing?" Trent asked, still panting.

"They befriended the saskwatch?" Fox repeated, stifling a chuckle. "Wow. That's… freaky."

"I told you, that he was exciting!" Lulu repeated, jumping up and down in glee.

"Bye, Saskwatchinakwa!"

"Have a nice time in the forest!"

The psychic and the wannabe then walked into the room and received awkward glances from about every contestant, former contestant, and intern.

"He's actually really nice!" Beth explained, flashing her braceless smile at the group.

"Really funny, too!" Arthur added, nodding. "He knows psychic jokes!"

"He tells…jokes." Mel muttered, which was responded by Beth and Arthur grinning and nodding. "…Sure he does."

"He does!"

"Alright!" Chris chuckled, and crossed his arms. "Let's see here. Everyone that found a red passport, step up!"

Doug, Lulu, Jethro, Fuego, Giana, and Nikki were the six who stepped forward. Doug was in the worst shape of the group, thanks to Eva giving him a black eye. Lulu looked tired, but happy nevertheless; Jethro was sweating, and looked terribly tired; Fuego was the best looking of the bunch, as he was piggy-backed by Owen most of the way to the Mess Hall; Giana, like Jethro, was sweating and tired; and Nikki seemed a little tired, but other than that, she looked fine.

"You guys are now known as," Chris began, as LingLing unfurled a flag nearby. "The Street Pedestrians!"

The red flag showed a silhouette of a human in a jogging fashion. LingLing looked at it, like it was the weirdest thing that she ever saw.

"Your flags get worse and worse every year, dude."

"I don't care, Ling." Chris replied, which caused the rapper to glare at the host. "Next! Everyone who received a blue passport! Step up!"

Bren, Candice, Fox, Jen, Jacob, and Becca stepped forward to claim their rights as the second team. Bren, Candice, and Jen looked like they didn't even break a sweat today; Fox was rubbing his arm where he was shackled to Noah, while grumbling to himself; and Jacob and Becca looked extremely tired and sweaty. De'Marrio picked up a flag, and began to unfurl it. The flag was blue in color, and showed a picture of two cars running into each other.

"You guys are," Chris paused for dramatic effect. "The Crashing Cars!"

"You said that earlier." De'Marrio teased and smirked.

"He did!" Lulu added, giggling.

"Pretty dumb, isn't he?"

"Kinda!"

"Quiet!" Chris was obviously irritated at the intern and the Tourist. "Next! Everyone that found a green passport! Step up!"

This time it was Noel, Angel, Teddy, Kylie, Ke'Andre, and Aila who stepped forward. Noel had hardly broken a sweat, thanks to his partner, Katie, helping him; Angel had sand in her fingers, from digging; Teddy and Ke'Andre looked moderately fine; Kylie's hair was frizzy from Izzy's maple bomb explosion; and Aila looked tuckered out from her slap fight with Genesis.

This time, it was Chef who was unfurling the flag. The green banner of a flag was a lot more simple than the other flags. All it showed was a bullet train stretched out across the course of the flag.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef muttered under his breath. "First, those brats say that I'm no good at hiding the damn passports. And now, I'm doing intern work? An injustice."

"You guys are, the Triumphant Trains!" Chef exclaimed, ignoring Chef. "And lastly, everyone who received a yellow passport, step up!"

The last group of six: Arthur, Mel, Genesis, Meggie and Luna, Fort, and Chloe, stepped forward. Arthur, Chloe, and Mel looked like they hardly did anything; Genesis had two bruises on his face from where Aila slapped him, and was glaring at Fort; and Meggie, Luna, and Fort were sweating. An intern stepped out from the kitchen, causing Izzy to greet him as Mr. Fuzzy. The intern sighed and unfurled a yellow flag with the picture of a helicopter spinning its rotors on it.

"You guys are, the Hovering Helicopters!" Chris exclaimed, grinning.

"Can we go yet?" Duncan asked, propping his feet up on a table. "I'm ready to board our plane."

"You guys have your own plane?" Candice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually," Eva explained. "there are three planes. One for you guys, one for us, and one for the eliminated contestants."

"I was just going to get to that!" Chris glared, crossing his arms. "…Anyway. Time for some rules."

"Rules?" Kylie asked, moving a hand through her frizzy hair, trying to straighten it out. "The game is different from the last seasons?"

"Kind of." Chris let out a chuckle at Kylie's misfortune. "First, let's explain what we're going to do right now. Before you board the plane, everyone gets to wash up at the washrooms. Seriously. You stink like hell."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Becca rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome." Chris ignored the girl's sarcasm. "Afterwards, everyone will board they're respective planes. The rooms are co-ed on the contestants' plane, and are divided by teams. For example, the Street Pedestrians will be in one room, the Crashing Cars in another, the Triumphant Trains in a third room, and the Hovering Helicopters in the last room."

"Awesome!" Ke'Andre cheered, grinning. "Co-ed rooms!"

"Not bad." Giana mused, smirking.

"Um, that kind of sounds wrong." Lulu stated, but giggled, nevertheless.

"You'll work it out." Chris just shrugged, nonchalantly. "Inside of the plane is a TV with a Wii and a PS2, and a computer. Also, a video phone which you can use to talk to either the eliminated contestants or the former contestants. To top it off, De'Marrio and LingLing will be in the plane with the Tourists."

"If there's only four rooms, where will we sleep?" De'Marrio asked, bewildered.

"We have two sleeping bags!"

"Gee, thanks." LingLing rolled her eyes.

"Also," Chris wasn't finished quite yet. "Chef will be sleeping in a sleeping bag in the kitchen, and I have a fifth room: The Master Suite."

"Of course." Noah stated, amused.

"Shut up!" Chris cleared his throat. "Ahem. Anyways. You may have relationships and alliances outside of your teams. Why? Because, in elimination, all teams will be voting at the same time. Only one team will have immunity, and the other three teams are in danger of eliminating one of their own."

"To make it more interesting, right?" Mel asked, crossing her arms.

"Ratings, ratings, ratings!" Aila added, grinning.

"Exactly! So, try to be congenial to everyone, either in your team or in somebody else's team, or you may just be eliminated. So, hit the showers! We will be boarding at six o' clock!"

The twenty-four contestants, twenty-two former contestants, and two interns were soon rushed to the two sets of showers, as Chris continued to grin at the cameras.

"How will they survive their first night of flight?" Chris began to narrate. "Where are they headed? What kind of friendships, relationships, alliances, and hatred will form? Find out on the next episode of… Total Drama, the Vacation!"

* * *

**And, chapter two is finished! Leave a review! Talk about your favorite characters so far, or your favorite quotes or… Whatever! The next chapter is the first night onboard the Overworld Drama. What kind of drama and hilarity will ensue? Who knows? *shrug***

**~Raven**


	5. Night 1: We're on a Plane!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. I do not own the characters, except for Genesis and Nikki. Kay? Kay. Any outside references? Yeah. I don't own them either.

**Raven's Rambling Note- SO. You may think, "Oh, gee. A filler chapter. Whoopee." Well, heheh. Not at all. These in-between chapters are actually really important to the plot. How? Well, one, it helps us to know our twenty-four teens. And two, each one of these in-between chapters will take a look on the back-story of a certain character. This chapter contains Teddy's backstory. Alright? Alright.**

**Apologies- Some chapters (including this one) that are not challenges? They will be shorter than ordinary chapters. Passport ceremonies (this story's version of the bonfire ceremony or award ceremony) will be shorter, as well.**

* * *

Chris stood in the cock-pit, next to "Mr. Fluffy", who was flying the plane. It was time for the oh so wonderful recap session that began every episode of the show.

"Last time on Total Drama, the Vacation!' Chris began to narrate. "Twenty-four completely different teenagers arrived at Camp Wawanakwa for a chance at a million dollars! After being teamed up with the old contestants and two interns to look for passports, they were split up into four teams of six! What will happen on the first night of their flight? Find out right now on… Total Drama, the Vacation!"

* * *

The theme song plays up until the clip show.

Nananananana Nanana Nananananana (The clip show begins, showing Fort resting his head on his hand, LingLing smirking, Genesis laughing in the confessional, and Noel reading something that looks like a script )

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Chris is seen laughing while De'Marrio glares at him; Bren and Aila is seen looking at each other uncomfortably; Kylie looking at Fort, who is holding a mayonnaise bottle; and Jen is seen bowing)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Becca is seen smacking her forehead in irritation; Arthur is seen in the confessional, looking queasy; Aila and Kylie are seen hugging Teddy; and Nikki and Lulu are seen being tackled by Jethro)

As the whistling closes the song, the camera zooms out of the screen, showing all twenty-four contestants sitting in metal chairs, facing Chris McLean, De'Marrio, LingLing, and Chef Hatchet. A sign flashes overhead that reads: Total Drama, the Vacation.

* * *

**Night 1- **We're on a Plane!

Eight o' clock. One hour of being on Overworld Drama. One hour of getting settled in. Of course, when you have twenty-eight people on one plane, it takes a lot to get settled in.

The plane was fancy, to everyone's surprise. From the team colored bedrooms, to the dining hall of a kitchen, to the living room-game room combo, it seemed perfect. There was even a confessional booth attachment to the main bathroom of the plane. It seemed like a dream come true.

Except for…

"Cockroach!"

"Gee, you sure are masculine." LingLing rolled her eyes at De'Marrio as she crushed the bug with a nearby newspaper.

"I… just don't like bugs!"

"You said that the last three times we saw one of those things." Ke'Andre joked, as he was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl with Bren. "No! Dude! I wasn't ready!"

"Sorry, man." Bren shrugged and smirked. "You still have one stock left."

"'You still have one stock left.'" Ke'Andre mocked before sighing. "You have all three of your stocks left!"

"I'm good at Ike." Bren shrugged.

"And Lucario." the womanizer replied, sighing. "Seriously. You beat my absolute best character, Toon Link, and now you're pummeling Pokemon Trainer?!"

"Not his fault if the characters you use are inferior to his."

"Oh, shut up, Genesis!"

The spiky haired teen just leaned back in the computer chair he was sitting in, before accidentally falling over.

"Damn it!" Genesis cursed, as Ke'Andre laughed at his 'coming ups'. "You know what? Fort can wait. I'm going to own you, instead. Just like Zolo owned-- …Meggie!"

Indeed, this was the fifth time that Meggie had tried to destroy the desktop computer. The computer _was_ her fear, after all. She soon switched to Luna and smirked.

"She can't help it."

"Like, she so totally can." Doug interrupted, as he awoke from his "beauty nap". "You're making the loser yell, which wakes me up. Yeah. She can help it."

"But, I'm scared of them!" Meggie persisted.

"What is so scary about them?" Aila asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're… they're just my fear, alright?"

"Fine, fine." Aila rose her hands in defense. "…Bren. Hurry up and finish Ke'Andre, alright? I need someone to practice my martial arts against."

"You perform martial arts, too?" Bren asked, intrigued.

"Yep!" the shorter girl agreed and nodded. "It relieves stress! So… Grab that Smash Ball and whip his ass!"

"Gee, thanks for your support, cutie." Ke'Andre sighed.

"You're welcome!"

A calm smile played on Bren's lips, as he commanded Ike to jump upwards towards the Smash Ball. Ke'Andre commanded Charizard to do the same. Fortunately for Bren, a well-aimed B-up attack knocked Charizard out of the way; giving Ike the perfect chance to grab the Smash Ball.

The Ultimate Attack was swift, as the red blade charged into the red dragon, slamming the pokemon into part of Luigi's Mansion. One last flurry of B attacks sent the beast to its doom.

"Err… Good game, man." Ke'Andre stated nervously, as he sat the wii-mote down and turned the Wii off. "I'm…going to see what the others are up to."

"See ya, dude." Bren returned, grinning. "So, Aila. You ready to spar?"

"You know it!" Aila grinned, striking a fighting pose.

"You two _do _know that you're fighting on a plane, right?" Doug asked, raising an eyebrow. "How are you going to fight on a moving flying vehicle?"

"It's our business." Aila stuck her tongue out at the red head, before turning to Bren, once again. "You ready?"

"Wait, you think that we need a mediator?" Bren asked, blinking.

"Oh, yeah!" Aila exclaimed, before thinking for a minute. "But who? …I know! Angel!"

Bren smiled lightly at the name of the girl. Of course, he wanted to know more about Angel, and maybe this would be the perfect way to get to know her.

As Aila dashed off, pulling Bren behind them, LingLing gave a wave to the two.

"Try not to break any bones!"

* * *

**Confessional cam- "Crushes, Computers, and Beauty Sleep"**

Bren- Yeah. *crosses his arms and smiles* I like Angel. Maybe we can get to know each other after me and Aila spar with each other, you know? That'd be awesome.

Meggie/Luna- *Meggie* That Genesis has an attitude problem! *Luna* There's always the reason that you tried to destroy a computer-- *Meggie* Well… *Luna* --With him sitting in front of it. His head is highly flammable you know? *Genesis, from outside* I heard that!

Doug- *yawns and glares at the camera* These charlatans are just ruining my precious time for beauty rest! It takes a lot to look like _this, _every day. Especially since… *motions at his eye* That… wildebeest named Eva punched me in my eye! And it's my most beautiful eye, too! …Oh, and Hannah, if you're watching this… love you!

* * *

"It doesn't even look like you could eat it." Lulu whispered, staring at the plate of food that Chef had handed her.

"It's Chef's food," Kylie replied, also whispering. "Did you expect anything better?"

"Do you think I'm damn deaf?!"

"Wow," Arthur mused, poking the food on his plate with a fork. "he has an… interesting vocabulary."

"Agreed." Fort nodded, shifting his eyes slightly. When he noticed that Chef wasn't looking, he tip-toed over to the trash can and dropped his paper plate inside of it. He quickly motioned for everyone to hand him their plates.

"Thank you, Sir Fort." Chloe stated, being the first to hand him her plate. "This cuisine is… not fit for someone of my level."

"I agree." Lulu added, handing her plate to Fort as well. "It's gross! Oh! There's service here! Yes!"

Lulu said no more, as her eyes were then transfixed to her cell phone. Her fingers were nimbly pressing the keys, as she was texting a friend from home.

Suddenly, Aila and Bren dashed into the kitchen, panting heavily.

"Hey, guys!" Fort waved, grinning. "What's up?"

"Have you guys seen Miss Sexy Artist?"

Everyone stared at Aila for a few seconds like she was talking in another language. She finally groaned in annoyance.

"Angel."

"She's in the Triumphant Trains' team room." Lulu replied, not looking up from her cell phone.

"Thanks, Lulu." Bren calmly expressed his gratitude to the girl, who just smiled and nodded in return.

"Come on!"

Once again, Bren was dragged off by the shorter girl, in pursuit of Angel. All was quiet in the dining room for a while, before Arthur spoke up.

"They could run a race."

"Agreed." a new voice stated. At further analysis, it was Nikki who entered the dining room. "Chef. Do you have anything filled with protein?"

"I could make a protein shake." Chef stated, raising an eyebrow. "You on a protein diet, maggot?"

"We officers obviously need to refuel ourselves after challenges." Nikki explained, sitting down at the table where everyone else was sitting.

"Are you sure about this?" Fort whispered, slightly worried.

"Affirmative." Nikki replied, brushing it off. "As part of my training, I have consumed worse."

"Interesting." Fort mused, resting his hand under his chin.

"Should we ask?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow at the officer.

"Negative." Nikki shook her head, as Chef placed the grey drink on the table. Like it was nothing, Nikki began to drink it.

"I'll…be…back." Arthur felt himself growing queasy, as he dashed out of the room for safety.

"Um," Lulu smiled nervously. "hold the elevator!"

Lulu dashed out of the room, as well, but soon dashed back in, forgetting her cell phone. Nikki just shrugged, and finished drinking the protein shake. She let out a sigh of contentment.

"…Needed salt."

"Mayonnaise is good as well." Fort commented, grinning.

"Mayonnaise." Nikki mused, tilting her head slightly. "…Sure. Tomorrow night…if I'm still here… I will try it."

"Do you think that will make it any better?" Chloe asked, standing up and stretching.

"It's Chef's food." Kylie repeated from earlier. "Anything could make it better."

"Yeah, you're right, Miss Kylie." Chloe nodded, smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me. Lady Lo needs to rest for a while."

As Chloe exited the room, Nikki excused herself from the table as well. Fort and Kylie just blinked and looked at each other.

"Everyone's so eccentric aren't they?" Kylie asked, smiling.

"Yep." Fort nodded, before picking up a mayonnaise bottle. "Want some?"

"Err, I have to go to my room."

* * *

**Confessional Cam- "Eccentricities"**

Kylie- *smiling* Of course, being eccentric and unique just gives you that special flair, you know? If we weren't unique… well, this competition-- No, this world would be very boring, wouldn't it?

Arthur- *still looking queasy* She… drank… it… all. Oh… That was… How do they say it? "Bugging"?

Lulu- *still texting, looks up at the camera and smiles* …Maybe it wasn't that bad, after all? I'll have to try some tomorrow night! …But with mayonnaise? What's mayonnaise have to do with it?

* * *

**The Room of the Street Pedestrians**

"Could you keep it down?" Giana found herself glaring at Jethro.

In the Street Pedestrians' room, Jethro had pulled out his radio. Tuning it in on some kind of country station, he began to sing along. Giana, being the only one in the room at this time, was _not _amused.

"Oh, come on." Jethro grinned at the skater. "This is good ole fashioned music!"

"It's annoying!" Giana exclaimed, irritated.

The door opened, but what Lulu and Nikki saw was not very favorable. Giana now had the radio in hand, and was chasing after Jethro.

"Dang, she runs fast!"

When Jethro tried to run for the door, he collided into the outgoing girl and the detective. Unfortunately, Giana ran out as well, causing a major pile-up in the breezeway of the plane.

"Ouch." Jethro held his head in throbbing pain. "That wasn't fun."

"Are you kidding me?" Lulu giggled in amusement. "That was exciting!"

"Maybe to a monkey." Nikki muttered under her breath.

To make matters worse, Aila and Bren were dashing down the hall, causing the two to fall on top of the four teenagers.

"Oh, hi guys!" Aila waved, grinning.

"Hey, Aila." Giana glared at the shorter girl that was now on her back.

"Bren! Off!" Aila grunted, as she struggled to be set free.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the martial artist stood up and helped the shorter martial artist up, as well.

"Now! To find Angel!" The two set course for The Triumphant Trains' bedroom, yet again, leaving the four fallen teenagers on the ground.

"If only you didn't play that idiotic music." Giana seethed at Jethro.

"Well, you didn't have to pick up my radio, gal." Jethro mumbled, hurt.

"How about you two just get off of us?" Nikki suggested.

"Aw, but this was fun!" Lulu giggled, yet again.

"So, you guys were ready to ruuuuuuuummmmbllleeee?"

The four looked up to see Chris McLean, LingLing, and their taunter, De'Marrio staring down at them.

"Hehe, that was funny!" Lulu was still giggling.

"You're not in a place to mess with 'em, bro." Chris sneered, grinning. "You were scared of a little cockroach!"

"You just got served." LingLing smirked at her fellow intern. "…Seriously. You sucked."

"Thank you, LingLing." the second intern scoffed, face palming in embarrassment.

Behind them was Fox, trying not to chuckle at the "clean up on aisle seven". Nikki had finally escaped from being squished, but all the others will still piled in the floor.

"Can we get up yet?" Lulu asked.

Giana was the first to get up, glaring at Jethro, before turning to Fox. "Come on, Fox. Let me teach you about skateboarding."

"Don't drag me into this." the delinquent rose his hands in defense, but Giana was persistent. She soon literally dragged the delinquent down the hall.

"She digs him." Jethro chuckled, standing up as well.

"Coming from the person making googly eyes at Candice." Chris teased. "But, according to De'Marrio's brother, someone else likes you as well."

Jethro turned bright red, and stammered slightly. "Wh-who likes me?"

"Let's just leave him in suspense." De'Marrio shrugged, smirking. "It's more fun that way."

"Agreed." LingLing grinned, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm heading back to the lounge. See you guys later."

As the rapper walked off, De'Marrio went in the direction of the Crashing Car's room, knowing exactly where Ke'Andre was. Lulu watched him leave before shrugging and pulling out her cell phone again.

"Is that all you do?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confession Cam- "Something we know and you don't"**

De'Marrio- Jethro's actually part of a love shape. *grins* …Unfortunately, I am part of one, too. Oh, the woes of liking two girls. ….*gasps* I'm sounding like Ke'Andre!

Chris- *laughing* Yeah! They are so freaking doomed!

LingLing- I'll answer this. *smirks* In rap. All of this love? It's so messed up! So fess up! He likes her, who likes him, so what's the answer? *knock on the door, Chris's voice* LingLing! We need you to kill another cockroach! *LingLing sighs and facepalms*

Fox- That was hilarious. *smirks* Hm. Giana's kinda hot, you know? …Why do I hear snickering outside of the door?

Meggie/Luna- *Meggie* So we spied a little. *Luna, smirking* A little? *Meggie* Okay, a lot! Okay!

Genesis- *raises an eyebrow* …*snickers* *bursts out laughing*

* * *

**The Room of the Crashing Cars**

"Would you guys keep quiet?" Becca rolled her eyes at her roommates as she sat on her bed.

"It's fun, Becca!" Jacob exclaimed, grinning.

"Something that she would never know." Jen added, smirking.

"Oh shut it, Miss Magic!"

"No thanks, Queen Bee from hell!"

"It's just so wonderful that we're friends, isn't it?" Candice asked, bordering on sarcasm.

"Best friends!" Jacob obviously didn't even understand sarcasm.

Becca scoffed and rolled her eyes, as she leaned backwards on her bed. Jen was showing Jacob and Candice a magic trick, to their amusement and Becca's irritation.

"Is," Jen began, pulling a card out from behind Candice's ear. "this your card?"

"Yes!" Candice exclaimed, beaming. "That was so cool!"

"Awesome!" Jacob added, grinning.

"Thank you, thank you." The magician smiled and bowed. "You're all too kind."

As Jacob and Candice began to applause for Jen, Becca growled once again in irritation. Before she could say anything, Aila and Bren slammed the door wide open.

"I told you this was the wrong room." Bren looked down at the shorter teen.

"Oops!" Aila giggled. "At least they're not naked, right?"

"But wouldn't you like that?"

"Touché."

"What's up, guys?" Candice asked, waving.

"We're heading to find Angel." Aila explained, before eyeing the girl up and down. "Yep. The bikini really fits her well and shows off her assets."

Becca began to snicker, Jen smacked her forehead in annoyance, Bren turned away as to not embarrass Candice (and for the fact that being around Aila was embarrassing him), and Jacob looked oblivious.

"Err, what?" Jacob finally muttered, confused.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Aila replied, smiling.

"But I'm older than you!"

"Shush!" Aila turned her nose up, playfully. "Bren! The next room _must _and _should _be the right room!"

"You said that earlier." Bren calmly reminded the girl.

"Just c'mon!"

And with that, Bren and Aila exited as quickly as they entered. An awkward silence drifted over the Crashing Cars for a couple of minutes.

"…What's an asset?"

"Are you an idiot?" Becca muttered, smacking her forehead.

"Do I look like one?"

"I rest my case."

"Isn't she sweet?" Jen asked, rhetorically.

"Not really." the bikini clad roommate shook her head.

Becca scoffed, once again, and rolled her eyes. "I heard that, you know."

"We meant for you to." A playful smile crossed the magician's lips. Becca muttered something under her breath, as Candice and Jacob began to laugh at Jen's statement.

* * *

**The Room of the Triumphant Trains**

"What's wrong?" Kylie asked, peering over at Teddy.

"He looks green around the gills." Noel commented, looking up from what seemed to have been a script. "Oh the inhumanity!"

"Shut it, Noel." Angel, who was sitting on her bed, glared at the actor.

"Fine, fine." Noel rose his hands in self-defense.

"It's just," Teddy mused, looking over at the others. "I'm feeling kind of homesick."

"I know how you feel." Kylie added, nodding. "I mean, we won't be home until after the competition."

"Sad, but true." Noel commented, looking up from his script again.

"Is there any way we can make you feel more at home, Teddy?" Kylie asked out of pity for the taller teenager.

"No." Teddy shook his head and sighed.

"There has to be _something _we can do." Angel pondered, tapping her lip with her writing pen.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Angel was practically glomped by Aila. Bren just stood at the door, face palming. If he could sweat drop, he would have been doing it right around then.

"C'mon!" Aila began tugging at the girl's jeans. "Be our mediator!"

"Aila!" Angel scolded in a motherly tone. "I'm busy right now!"

"Then get un-busy!"

"We're trying to figure out a way to make Teddy less homesick." Angel explained, crossing her arms.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?"

The short, white-haired girl motioned for Bren to enter the room. She sat on the bed with Teddy, with Kylie joining her by sitting beside of the other side of Teddy, and motioned for Bren to sit by Angel.

"So," Aila asked, a little uncomfortably. "would you like to talk about it?"

Teddy stirred for a minute and bit his lip before nodding. "Yeah. I will. …My real name isn't Teddy."

"Your real name isn't Teddy?" Bren repeated. "What do you mean?"

"My birth name is Timber Bridge, Junior." the husky teen replied, brightening up at the sound of his father's name. "I'm named after my father, Timber Bridge, Senior. When I was younger, he would read me Winnie the Pooh. Thus, my name was changed to Teddy."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Kylie cooed, smiling.

"But it's not all happy-go-lucky from there, is it?" Noel asked.

"Noel!"

"No, he's right." Teddy shook his head, reprimanding Angel. "I never knew my mom. Dad never wanted to talk about her. Dad taught me many things about living in the woods: chopping down trees, how to defend myself… But, on my eleventh birthday, he was killed by a bear."

"That's horrible!" Aila exclaimed, almost tearing up.

Teddy ignored her exclamation, and smiled lightly. "Dad always said to not let death get me down. It was from then on that I began to live in the wild with other animals."

"So, you became a real live naturalist?" Angel asked, intrigued.

"You could call me something like that." Teddy chuckled. "I learned how to survive in the wild."

"Weren't you bored?" the swimmer who sat beside of him asked, gulping slightly to hold back a small wave of sadness and pity about Teddy's life story.

"Nah. Life was great. Swimming in the lake, fishing for food, climbing trees, playing with my squirrel friends, and wrestling bears are great boredom relievers."

"So you completely cut yourself off from society?" Noel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yikes!"

"Well, not exactly." Teddy shook his head, moving his red hair around slightly. "You see, I'd sometimes return to the old house. You know, watch some TV and such! That's how I found out about Total Drama Island, and later, found out about this season!"

"So, why are you really here?" Bren asked, realizing something.

"To meet other teenagers."

"Then, aren't you realizing that? Sure, being homesick hurts. But you're living a life-long dream, right? And you know what? If you ever want to talk to any one of us, just let us know."

"Really?" a wave of excitement and happiness washed over the teenager.

Several affirmative statements exclaimed from his fellow contestants, which made the big lug even happier.

"Thanks so much!" Teddy was now beaming in joy. "Group hug!"

Kylie and Aila hugged him on both sides, but before any of the others could come close to him, a certain perverted kleptomaniac had her chance of striking. Off came Teddy's shirt, and she was dashing towards Angel. Now claiming Teddy's shirt and Angel's notebook, Aila dashed out of the room.

Kylie blushed as she hugged her shirtless teammate. She quickly retreated her arms and cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"Now you have to mediate for us, Angel!" Aila yelled from down the hall.

"Aila, give it back!" Angel was now up and running.

"Err, give me my shirt back!" a slightly blushing Teddy yelled, as he followed Angel.

Bren and Kylie shot each other uncomfortable glances before running after Angel and Teddy. Noel just grinned as he was the last person in the Triumphant Trains' room.

"Now for some much needed peace. Thanks, Aila!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam- "Sweet Moment Ruined"**

Aila- *grinning* I win! I so totally win!

Kylie- *still blushing* I just hugged a shirtless guy. *clears her throat* Darn Aila. …Although-- No! Pull yourself together, Kylie!

Bren- *face palm*

* * *

**The Room of the Hovering Helicopters**

The door to the Hovering Helicopters slowly opened, revealing Ke'Andre. A few braids in his hair was out of place, and he looked like he just fought an elephant and lost.

"What happened to you?" Mel asked, smirking.

"My servant looks like he just lost a noble battle." Chloe stated, blinking.

"Let's just say that Aila caused a stampede, babes." Ke'Andre explained, smoothing out his hair.

"Why are you in here, anyway?" Mel asked, rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to see how my two top ladies were!"

"A likely story."

"Your Majesty is fine, thanks for asking." Chloe smiled brightly.

"Fantastic." a sly smirk crossed the teen's face.

"Is that all you wanted?" Mel shot the womanizer a dagger-like glare.

"I thought you guys could use some company." Ke'Andre shrugged, sitting on an empty bed. "And some gossip."

"Just what I always wanted." Sarcasm was oozing from Mel's voice. "An idiot and some rumors."

"Au contraire." the teen wagged his finger, with a grin on his face. "This is one-hundred percent true gossip."

"Tell us, my knave." Chloe stated, grinning.

"I'm sure he will anyway."

"I will!" a smirk crossed Ke'Andre's face. "Firstly, there's a love shape forming within our plane."

"Of whom does it consist of?" Chloe asked out of curiosity.

"Alas, I doth not have the complete details."

"This is the twenty-first century, guys." Mel narrowed her eyes at Ke'Andre and Chloe.

"Oh, my naïve little rock star." the flirty teen wagged his finger again. "Chivalry is not dead."

"This isn't chivalry, dumbass." Mel rolled her eyes. "That's just speaking like you are from the fifteenth century."

"That's what you think, honey."

"Bloody hell you're annoying!"

"Don't fight, my peasants!" Chloe exclaimed, gasping.

"Anyways." Ke'Andre decided to move back to the original topic. "I do know for certain that certain people like certain other people."

"Most certainly?" Mel asked, shooting yet another glare.

"Indeed." This caused the rocker to groan in irritation. "For example, my brother and Mr. Hair Gel like two girls. Even juicier? They both like Lulu and LingLing."

"You're right!" Chloe agreed. "That _is _juicy!"

"Then there's the fact that Giana likes Fox and Bren likes Angel."

"Tell us something that we don't know." Mel seethed, rolling her eyes once again.

An awkward silence filled the room, showing that Ke'Andre didn't have any more "gossip" to share. A couple of minutes of silence passed before he made the wrong comment.

"Any chance that you two would strip down to your underwear and have a pillow fight?"

* * *

Chef could have sworn that he heard a loud smack and a yelp in pain. He finally decided that it was none of his business.

* * *

**There's chapter three! As usual, give me some feedback!**

**Next time- The first true challenge begins! Our competitors will be heading to the Far East and flashing back to the Summer of '08!**


End file.
